Better Late than Never
by IronicEnding
Summary: What if Squall was forced to carryout his mission alone? What if Rinoa entered his life much later? Would he be too drawn into his shell to save or will an Angel show him the way? SquallxRinoa
1. The Beggining after the end

AN: Hello fellow FF8 fans. This will be my first piece for this particular pairing and game, so don't be too harsh. The premise of the story is that Rinoa didn't enter Squall's life when the game said she did. Instead he went through all those things alone. This first chapter should introduce a few choice characters. I hope you enjoy it. Please Read and Review.

As awlays, i do not own FF8 or its characters.

* * *

She never came to the garden that fateful night and danced her way into his life. She never ran into a cold member of SeeD destined to save the world. She never met her one and true love.

He continued to live out his days in Garden, alone. He fought against the tyranny of Galbadia, alone. He fought and defeated the most evil sorceress to ever lived, alone. He subdued and captured the most powerful GF known to man, alone. He now commanded the mightiest military force Hyne had ever seen, alone. That fateful night on the balcony as a shooting star passed by he remained, alone. And when he finally left Balamb Garden for Esthar, he too did that alone.

However alone or not, he still made a wish upon that star….

He stood in a large room in the presidential palace. The decorations on the wall told their history to both those who were listening, and to those who chose to turn a deaf ear upon them. Behind the mahogany desk which was sorely out of place for such an advanced country, was a man who wasn't used to being so serious in nature, but now was not the time for jokes.

"You understand I am only here because you are my last option" spoke the scarred-warrior.

"I understand" Few would recognize a stern voice upon President Laguna

"This changes nothing between us. I still hate you." His words were as icy as his demeanor.

"I know" The president would have done anything at all to help

"So we are in agreement? I get to run this new Garden my way. I don't answer to you, to the military and defiantly not any financers." That was the reason he left Balamb. Even though he was the commander of the entire Garden he was still a puppet in someone else's plan. It was time to cut the strings.

"And in exchange we will partake in missions of our own choosing for the benefit of Esthar."

"It is a deal" _'Please don't call me sir. Just once will you refer to me as father?'_

"Good, I have no business here then, sir. I will be on my way"

The man behind the desk stood up and spoke, his face remaining as stern as it had throughout the conversation. "And where exactly will you be staying? There is plenty of space here ya know. Besides, it's big enough where you won't need to run into me if you don't want to." President Loire wasn't going to push his luck on the matter.

As the ronin SeeD walked out past two tall steel grey doors he stopped and turned his head back just enough to look his father in the face. "Whatever."

The President nodded and sat back down knowing fully well that was the closest he would come to getting a yes. His son left and the doors closed on their own leaving Laguna feeling quite abandoned in his own home. He reached over and pressed a button on the intercom, signaling the two people he could always count on. "Kiros. Ward. Help my so-err... Squall gets settled in. Then leave him alone. It doesn't look like he is in the mood for company" _'Ever'_ he thought to himself.

He leaned back into a massive plush chair that looked several sizes too large and swiveled it around so he could see the view of Esthar, his Esthar. _'That boy needs someone. Not exactly much I could do there.'_

The ringing of a phone interrupted his thoughts. The President unconsciously reached over and grabbed it in a hurry. Not too many people had THAT number.

"Laguna."

A kindly old voice replied on the other end of the line, the kind you would expect from a loving grandparent. "Did he reach?"

"He did. You were right. He does want to start his own Garden. Thanks for the warning Cid. It would have been rather awkward if I didn't know he was coming. Was he…was he always like that?" The father had met his son several times before, but he was never that cold.

"He's gotten worse I think, as the battles went on. The more he fought the further he drew himself into his shell. The only people who would deal with him tried to pull him out but they just…couldn't." Even Cid wouldn't call them friends. Squall just didn't have any. They weren't needed. That logic helped him defeat Ultimicia, then it would help him with just about anything.

"Cid, was I wrong for leaving him at the orphanage like that? I just...I didn't realize he would turn out this way. What did I do to him?" No matter how much he tried, the President was constantly haunted by the trials and tribulations of his past.

Cid paused for a moment before speaking. There had to be a delicate way to spin this. "Don't be too hard on yourself. It's his life to do with as he pleases. You can't make him change. It's got to be something he wants to do."

"I see, well thanks Cid. I'll keep you posted on how things are going." He hung up without waiting for the man on the other line to offer kind farewells in return. Too much hung on his mind. _'I better get started on building that Garden, don't need to give the kid another reason to hate me' _

And there President Laguna Loire, husband to Raine Leonhart, Father of Squall, and Ruler of the largest city in the world would spend his day when his two companions where unable to distract him.

_A few short months later_

The new Esthar Garden had been built and ready for opening thanks to technology that could only be found here. It was a Garden that trumped all others with its size, mobility and cutting edge specifications. As promised the famed hero that saved the world would be in charge and answered only to those he chose.

It was the first day of classes and students were lining up at the registration office, eager to get their dorm assignments and start their new lives as SeeD candidates. One particular girl was acting rather spirited as she was almost bobbing up and down on her feet with excitement. Her dark raven hair was just beyond shoulder length and strongly contrasted with her smooth creamy skin which was always best accentuated by the moonlight. Her lips brimmed with life as they held an attractive red that came naturally to her.

"Next" yelled a staff member who appeared rather overworked on just the first day.

The young woman walked up to the man and gave a huge grin, forcing him to respond in kind.

In a voice that embodied what it meant to be sweet and innocent she spoke "Good morning sir! You look rather tired. If you wanted to take a short break or something I don't mind waiting." It was daylight outside yet her smile still shown through.

"Why thank you young lady, but I shouldn't put off my duties. That is so kind of you."

Not satisfied with the answer, she reached into her bag and took out a cool bottle of water and handed it to the elderly gentleman. "Well at least have some water, you'll feel better." The young lady did not look like she would accept no for an answer.

Touched by the young girl's generosity he gladly accepted and drank to his heart's content. "My, I wish my daughter was as well-behaved as you. She seems to find every opportunity to fight with me. You certainly are pretty. Must have all the guys after you. Bah, listen to me here rambling on, I really shouldn't keep you. Do you have your Student ID?"

She nodded and slid something across the table to the man who looked at it and pulled a file from his records. "Ah yes I see, you will be in the…hmm. C wing. Room 213." He was startled when he saw a frown upon the once shining girl's face

"Aw the C wing, I was really hoping for the A wing. Oh well, maybe next year…" Her melodious voice was now drenched with disappointment as she solemnly hung her head down.

"I won't here of it. Lemme see what I can do" After fiddling around his computer for a few moments the old man grinned and looked up. "There, the A wing, room 7."

But now the young girl felt terribly guilty "Oh! I didn't mean to impose! I would have been fine with the other arrangement, honest!" She truly had not tried to guilt the man into providing her with the accommodations she sought. She merely wore all her emotions.

"Nonsense child, a good act deserves to be rewarded. Better hurry up or you will miss your orientation. Don't forget the inaugural dance tonight!" He waved the young girl off as she spun around and ran towards her room. "Bye Ms. Rinoa Heartily."

Squall sat in his office, his head resting upon his arms which lay on his desk wondering why he ever agreed to an orientation or an inaugural dance. Tradition. He was a man who appreciated tradition, but hated dances. At least he was able to skip the orientation without too many people asking questions, having sent another faculty member to welcome the new students. Getting out of the dance was another matter. _'Did they really have to send Selphie to instruct?' _Not to mention Irvine, Quistis, Zell and a few other members from the other Gardens.

He hid in his office, not wanting to have to deal with all the ruckus going down below him. First days where always bad, even in Balamb. At least here he had a sanctuary of sorts. He raised his heads and eyed his gunblade, an unusual and difficult weapon where a sword fused with a gun to form a devastating combination. It was a model that was created just for him, a one of a kind and defiantly priceless. The Lionhart was the closest he ever came to having a true companion.

A clock on his desk signaled orientation should be over and the first class of the day should be starting, making it safe to leave. He stood up and yawned, dressed in his SeeD uniform. Sometimes tradition just plain sucked. Grabbing his gunblade he holstered it to his side and made his way down to the dorm level_. 'People will expect me to be in my office or the training center right about now.' _And he was a man that didn't feel like being found.

Too occupied by his own thoughts he never noticed the student who bumped into him and fell down in the process. Squall just stood there annoyed at what could have broken his self-important train of thought. His ears were filled with a pleasing sound, at least compared to the annoying complaints of new students. "I'm sorry! I was running late for class and wasn't looking where I was headed!" She pulled herself to her feet, not being offered any assistance by the man who just stood there, and beamed in his direction before running off. "It's been fun, we have to do this again sometime!" and left him there dazed.

'_Who was that? Definitely not a transferring SeeD or faculty member. Must be a new student. Strange, I didn't think new students could get a listing in this section. No matter'_ And without giving her another thought he swiped a key just outside of a door with a large 1 on it and entered the room.

Being in charge certainly had its advantages, but they made little difference to Squall. He had been given a room that was more like an apartment, offering its own kitchen, a generous living space and two bedrooms. It didn't matter to Squall though since he was just as happy in his one bed dorm back in Balamb. He just wanted to be left alone.

Having nothing better to do at the moment, he doffed his clothing with a shower in mind. They couldn't have the best SeeD in the world walk around like a slob, now could they? It seemed no matter where he went he always answered to some mysterious force called 'they.' He walked into the bathroom and saw his reflection in the mirror, the image of his exposed self triggering memories of his life gone past.

The scar on his face was by no means the only one he wore, just the only one he let be seen. His torso and upper arms bared several scars of various length and severity all from battles he walked away from. The most severe was one that diagonally divided his chest in two. It was one that always brought the tiniest grin to his face_. 'I walked away after that one too.' _

The shower was more relaxing than he intended, leaving the warrior feeling rather drowsy. Not having anything to do on the first day he made his way towards his bed where he was welcomed with cold blankets and no dreams.

Elsewhere a young girl fidgeted uncomfortably in her SeeD uniform, and found it rather hard to concentrate on her classes. It wasn't anything important, never is on the first week since all the students would be arriving and getting adjusted. Her thoughts lingered upon the man she bumped into on her way to class, her tardiness barely noticed.

'_He was so cute! I bet he's dangerous, that scar shows it. But those eyes. How could they look so warm and yet be so cold? I hope I run into him again. I'd like to find out his name. I think I will, I mean he lives in the same wing right? Right. Well maybe he was just passing through? No he defiantly looked like he was heading to his room. Am I arguing with myself? Why am I so worried where he stays? Oops! Better focus on what the instructor has to say.'_

A very mature voice spoke, the kind you would expect from a fully grown woman in her mid 30s. Much to the pleasure of the boys in the class, she was clearly much younger. Her peach colored uniform carefully hugged her well rounded curves, and left a little portion of her midriff exposed. When Quistis Trepe had found out Esthar Garden was being run by her former crush and in desperate need of staff, she quickly volunteered. Quistis would do anything to return to instructing.

"Alright class, settle down. My name is Ms. Quistis Trepe. Feel free to just call me by my first name." Ms. Trepe never sat well with her, making her feel older than she was. "I will be responsible for your basic introduction to SeeD as well as focusing on magic and junctioning. I as well as the Commander feel this is one of the most important classes you will take here in your years at Garden so I expect excellence." Though she never yelled, her voice left no room for discussion on that matter.

"Now then, for some announcements, and then I will take some questions. If there is time we can all get to know one another. First, Class 1 will be the only one running this week to allow students to become more comfortable with the Garden, as well as to help you decide on which weapons courses you will be taking. Normal classes will resume at the start of next week."

Rinoa could only think helplessly to herself _'Great, I have no idea what kind of weapon I'm suited for.'_

"Second, for those of you who missed the orientation, there will be another one at the end of the day in the same location. Finally, I'm sure you all have heard about the dance tonight. It will be held in the quad. Girls are expected to wear formal dresses; boys are limited to their SeeD formals. It is not mandatory but I suggest you all attend, as the Commander will be making an appearance." _'Even if it kills me getting him there' _she thought.

Rinoa perked up at the mention of the dance. She had just the right dress picked out, a parting gift from her friends in Trabia, the ones she was determined to help one day soon.

The teacher continued uninhibited by Rinoa's thoughts. "Alright, questions?"

Just about every hand went up, causing Quistis to smile "I know I may sound strict but I am pretty open. Just yell them out so long as things don't get a little crazy."

"Is it true the Commander is the same one who defeated Ultimicia?"

"I heard he was the only person to junction Griever, ever."

"Is he really as cute as everyone says?"

"Is he available?"

That last one had the entire class laughing, Quistis included but for different reasons _'Like he would ever be taken.'_

"Hmm, I see rumors still spread like wildfire around here. Well to answer your questions, yes, he is that very same man who defeated Ultimicia, and yes, he is the only one to have ever subdued Griever. As for the last two, the only way to find out is by attending the dance tonight."

Rinoa thought to herself _'Oh I'll certainly do that. There is someone I would like to meet again._' But she wasn't talking about the Commander, her thoughts still remained on a peculiar scarred man whom she bumped into in the hallway.

The rest of the class continued with more questions about the commander, leading to questions about their instructor and finally what to expect in this course. With the conclusion of class for the day, Rinoa spent the rest of her time becoming familiar with her new home for the next few years, and began making some friends in the process.

A new life, new friends, new city, and a dance coming in the evening. Yes, things were certainly looking good for Rinoa Heartily.

* * *

Loved it? Hated it? Something you think should be drastically changed? Post a review and give your two cents. Frankly, i want to know. I enjoy reading Reviews so don't be shy. The next chapter should be up sometime this weekend or slightly before, but thats not set in stone. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it and thanks for Reading and Reviewing.


	2. The Dance that should have happened

AN: Sorry abotu the delay in updating guys, but i have been busy. Yeah sorry, i know it seems like every author says it but i really can't offer any other explantion. Ok, so about Rinoa's off personality. She might be a bit OOC for a while as i begin to get a feel for what she is like again. It has been a while since i played the game, so i am relearning. Also i dont really enjoy rewriting previously written chapters (like this one) as i find editing hard enough.

however i hope that despite any grammer/spelling mistakes that may or may not be here, that you find this enjoyable. This chapter is a bit of fluff cause that seems to be what i am best at :-). Have fun reading and please review.

* * *

Night soon shrouded the newborn Garden, dispersed only by the bright lights from the dance going on inside. Squall Leonhart was leaning against a pillar, drink in hand, his mere presence a lesson that he should avoid Selphie whenever she got that certain look in her eye. 

'_Just a few drinks and then I'm leaving. I came, I participated, I did what needed to be done.' _ He was indistinguishable from the countless other men roaming the dance hall, all wearing the same SeeD uniform. He kept glancing down upon the floor, almost in expectation that his boots were about to do something which required his undivided attention.

Nearby Rinoa wandered alone looking for someone, getting more disappointed with each passing moment. Her cream colored dress was cut off short revealing the silky smooth skin upon her legs, along with spaghetti straps that teased the mind. _'He will be here right? Yes he will. Well he didn't exactly look like someone who enjoyed dancing. How would I know though? Wait, why am I arguing with myself again? Never used to do this before…'_ Her thoughts stopped when she noticed a lone figure looking quite annoyed as he leaned against a tall pillar. '_That unruly brown hair...could it be? Come on...look up. Look up!'_

As if sensing her wish Squall looked up and quickly glanced around to see if he recognized anyone. He would have move to a different spot if he did. Satisfied he continued to gaze upon the floor when he was interrupted with an oddly familiar voice.

"Dance with me?"

He looked up at the girl bold enough to face his scowl and then immediately returned to looking at the floor, but Rinoa Heartily was not anything if not stubborn.

"Oh I see, you only dance with girls you like." Her voice was drenched with smugness

She bent her knees just a little so she could peer up into his steel blue eyes and wave her hands as if casting a spell. "You will like me. You will like me. Did it work?" Not even Squall could resist the smile that followed for too long as she tilted her head to one side with a questioning look.

"I can't dance." He replied, his voice deep and yet concise.

"Sure you can. Watch!" She dragged the hesitating man to the dance floor and put his hand around her waist, holding the other within her hand. It didn't matter that he made several mistakes and tried to walk away, or that he hated being on the dance floor, or that he truly never had actually danced before, because when two people are right for each other, they fall right into rhythm.

Rinoa couldn't think of a place she would rather be right now, not sure just what part of this man had intrigued her so. Squall only offered the same stone cold expression he always had, though his face was a bit redder than normal.

The music slowed allowing the two to gain a tighter grip upon one another. Finding boldness she never knew she had she started to lean in very close to the confused fighter who held her, who was saved by the shooting stars that went on overhead. Her hair brushed against his face as she whipped her head around to catch sight of the marvels taking place in the sky, which were soon accompanied by fireworks.

She returned her looks back to the man in her arms only to notice he was still watched the spectacle in the sky, but unbeknownst to her he didn't care about the fireworks, it was the shooting star that caught his attention. Realizing his attention was now lost she saw a large crowd of people forming off in the distance. _'Could that be the commander? Oh I got to at least catch a glimpse of him just once at this dance. I will make the commander help me. I just have to.' _

She signaled for the man in her arms to wait just a second while she checked out what all the fuss was about, but Squall couldn't have cared less. He had spent more time at the dance than he originally intended, even though it wasn't a total waste of his time. He slipped his way out making sure not to draw any attention to himself as he made his way back to his dorm, with one quick detour in mind.

There was however, a group of students and faculty searching for the Commander who had given his word he would be here. No one thought to look on the dance floor. The staff had known him too well to do that, and because of that no one saw him slip out. Rinoa returned but to her dismay she could not find any sign of her mysterious stranger.

It turned out all the commotion was over a blond tattooed instructor who chocked on a hotdog. Feeling slightly crushed she made her way out of the party and went back to her room, her only goal for the night half-accomplished.

She walked back towards her room feeling disappointed but eased by the many memories she would keep from this night. Not only had she failed to even make herself noticed by the commander, but her stranger friend also escaped her. Tomorrow offered another chance.

She heard some noise down the hallway as someone struggled to open their door. Curious as to who else would be out here instead of having fun at the dance she saw a tall handsome figure trying to balance some food in one hand and his key in another. _'No…it couldn't be…It is!'_

She approached her mysterious stranger and asked in a very coy voice, already suspecting what his answer would be. "Need any help?" It was obvious she had no intention in leaving this man alone.

Rinoa came from privileged upbringings. It wasn't uncommon for her to get everything she asked for along with many items she hadn't even thought to request. It was the 'unfortunate' result of having an overly guilty father. Yes Rinoa was used to getting everything she wanted. Except other people's attention and often respect. That was just one of the minor reasons she had joined a Garden. The main one overshadowed all such superficial objectives.

Her politeness was responded with a gruff voice "No." while he continued to ignore her presence as best he could, though his eyes were caught darting in her direction a few times.

She snatched the key from his hand while he was readjusting some items he had with him. "Here, let me. You really should learn to ask for help every once in a while." She said as she opened the door without a problem. What she did next surprised them both as she simply walked in uninvited and took a seat at the table setup nearby. "Wow, you must be really good to get a place like this. It's amazing!"

The young man only put the food down upon the table and ran his hands through his hair. "Whatever."

His response aroused a giggle from her, the smile never leaving her face. "I'm Rinoa by the way. It's nice to meet you. You danced very well." She was determined to get his attention. One word answers alone would not suffice.

"Squall"

Mission accomplished. She got his name. She crossed her legs and let her elbows rest upon the table, the sides of her face dressed by her hands. "That's a nice name, Squall. Makes you sound kind of tough." It was time for this cat to tease the mouse as she spoke in an almost taunting way.

"Whatever" he preceded to open up the packaged food he brought back with him. A few slices of pizza along with a container of cola, and last but not least a double order of dessert.

She eyed the food while taken aback by his comments. "You don't say much do you?"

"Only what needs to be said" that earned him another giggle from his new dining companion. Even Squall knew when something was considered rude, and eating in front of company was defiantly one of those things. "Hungry?" he stood up to get a set of plates and place them before them.

"Oh, no, not at all. You go ahead and enjoy. The cafeteria food is good but kind of expensive for students." It was then her stomach decided to betray her thoughts with a little growl. She offered a sheepish smile and a little shrug as an apology but neither was needed.

"Eat"

Together they ate in silence, and somehow managed to avoid feeling awkward about it. Rinoa was fascinated by that calm cold demeanor this Squall had built. Yes even Squall found himself watching Rinoa, noticing she prefers to nibble on her food like a bunny versus the large predator like bites he took. Bunny? He didn't really think that did he? No, it must have been a delusion.

They ended up sharing a glass of soda, since Squall only had one cup. There was never a need for anymore. The can had been damaged while Squall fought opening it, never being able to figure out those stupid aluminum contraptions. Having finished dessert, Rinoa dropped the fork back down upon her plate and sighed feeling rather elated.

"You must have been rather hungry if you planned on eating that all yourself." Rinoa was going to make this guy talk to her if it killed her!

"Not really" He lied. He still hadn't learned to keep food in his own apartment even though he didn't want to get caught outside of his room getting food lest someone recognize him. Truth be told not many people outside of the staff knew what he looked like. The President, upon his son's request, was able to keep Squall's name and picture out of the media, knowing fully well his son would have hated the attention. Anyways, he would have to settle for the remains of a meal replacement bar he had in his bedroom. That should satisfy the rest of his hunger.

"Well, its getting late, I guess I better get going." She announced. Maybe she was being too extreme. There would be other opportunities to get him to talk. If she could befriend him, maybe he could help her with her plea to the commander.

"Whatever" they both managed to say at the same time leaving Squall annoyed and Rinoa rather pleased with herself. He shook his head and accompanied the young lady to the door where they would part ways for the night. Manners were a very important part to SeeD training. It was something that would never let _**that gu**y_ become one.

Rinoa dwelled just outside his door while Squall stood just inside waiting for her to leave making it look like her continued presence was a bother. It didn't take the raven-haired beauty long to realize it would be up to her to break the silence.

"Wow, dinner, dancing. You really know how to treat a girl. I can't wait until our next date Squall." She quickly ran up to him and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek and flew out the door towards her room. As she ran out, the door to Squall's room closed with a soft hiss while the warrior just stood there feeling dazed with a slight tingling on his cheek where her silky soft lips kissed him. After a few seconds he snapped back into reality, and her words sunk into his mind.

'_Wait, date? Next time?'_ But by the time our young hero made it out of the door and checked the hallways, there was no one to be seen. A low murmur of noise could still be heard for the ongoing celebration. Confused he entered his domicile once more and prepared for sleep. He lay back down onto his unmade bed as the events of the night paraded around in his mind. Just before sleep welcomed him once more to usher him into the new day, one word escaped his lips but was just beginning to settle into his heart. "Rinoa…."

* * *

I would, as always, like to hear your thoughts on this chapter and this fic as a whole. Any ideas on areas that can be improved? Any major critiques outside of grammer/spelling? Or maybe you just want to give me your two cents on the whole matter? Whatever it is, I would enjoy recieving a review. Hope i didnt disapoint anyone, and if i did, i hope i did not disapoint them too much. Have fun and night everyone:-)  



	3. The Next meeting

AN: Thank you to those who have been kind enough to offer reviews. I was hoping for more with the last chapter, but i guese you take what you can get right? I hope this next chapter is better, though i believe it is still filled with some OOCness. Don't worry, i will try to get it down sooner or later. :-) Please Read and Review.

* * *

Rinoa had to drag herself out of her bed this morning, the thrill of being a new student at the Esthar Garden now long gone. Classes had started on a Thursday for whatever reason, making it that much harder to pull herself out of bed on a Friday. "Why did they have to make these beds feels so damn good if they expect us to get up this early?" Half asleep she slid off her pajamas and entered her private shower, a bonus for being in the A wing.

The warm water certainly didn't make the waking up process any easier as it gushed upon her without mercy though it did freshen her up. Quickly and quietly she dressed herself in her SeeD uniform once more and headed towards the room she had spent so much time in last night, hoping to catch this strange Squall before his classes start.

Her knocks were unanswered but she anticipated as much, thinking senior classman must have earlier hours. _'I wonder where he transferred in from. Oh! He may be in the cafeteria. It does feel a bit early for anyone to have class now. Hyne, if I can convince a senior classman to help me, I'll be that much closer to my goal. Don't worry guys, I haven't forgotten you.'_

She ran down to the cafeteria to find it was still mostly empty, the majority of Garden still feeling too sleepy to even consider eating. She shrugged and decided to start the morning off right with a full breakfast. Today would be a busy day. She needed to decide upon her weapon of choice. Rinoa gave the cafeteria worker a half-hearted good morning and a near lop-sided smile on the side as she gathered a well balanced feast and made her way to the register

To her pleasant surprise the prices of the food had dropped, and considerably so. While the Garden did provide money for its students, it was nothing to brag about. '_Things are starting to look up.'_ She took a seat at one of the many empty tables and began eating her meal but it didn't take long for her to feel a little bored. Eating just wasn't as much fun when you're alone, even if nothing was being said. She sighed and looked around, absorbing her surroundings when she noticed _him_ walk in and grab his own meal off the cafeteria line.

She instantly felt the need to wave him over and join her, but something told her he wouldn't respond well to that. She waited for him to find a suitable seat, which ended up keeping his back towards her as he sat far in the corner of the cafeteria. She stood up with her tray and approached Squall who seemed to be lost in thought. Feeling a little mischievous she tapped him on the right shoulder and sat down to his left while he was distracted. Comdr. Squall Leonhart, savior of the world, son of the President of Esthar, and arguably the strongest warrior on the planet, was ambushed by a tiny spunky woman.

"Morning!" she chirped.

'_Dear god, does she have an off button?'_ he thought, only nodding to acknowledge her presence.

"Sleep well?" she enquired, but couldn't help but wonder why she actually cared.

Squall only shrugged, hoping that would keep her quiet. '_Why does she keep bothering me? Doesn't she realize if I wanted talk to someone I wouldn't have picked a seat in the far corner in an empty room!'_ and yet despite his thoughts, he didn't find himself asking her to leave nor be quiet.

"I slept well, those beds are so comfortable, much nicer than what I'm used to. Although I wish classes didn't start so early. I mean who could concentrate at this hour and expect to be awake the entire day? Oh well, I suppose its just one of those things you got to deal with no matter how much you dislike it. All part of being a SeeD I suppose. Oh and ya know what? I got to figure out what kind of weapon I want to specialize in soon. It's not exactly the easiest choice to make when you've never really fought before. Most of the new students never even touched a weapon before and now here we got to make a decision in just a few days! I'm told it's hard to change your mind later, but you already know that don't you?"

'_Does she ever stop talking? If this is her sleepy I'm sure she could intimidate Selphie when fully awake.'_ Thought Squall who looked rather disinterested in the entire conversation. He continued to just sit there as she talked about anything and everything that happened to cross her mind, not even noticing he stayed long after his plate emptied. He didn't even notice the cafeteria fill out as the time for class quickly approached.

"And I really can't wait till this first week is over, then we can stop wearing these SeeD uniforms to class. They are nice and everything but not as comfortable as my own clothes. Oh crap! Look at the time. Classes will be starting in half an hour. Gotta run! I enjoyed this date too." She leaned over to give him a little pat on the cheek but failed miserably as Squall fell off his chair and onto the floor. The boisterous noise that echoed within the cafeteria swallowed up the mere clanging of just another clumsy fool falling off his chair.

"Very suave Squall" Her voice was drenched with sarcasm as she eyed the fellow student as if he were an incapable idiot. "Anyways, bye." She ran off out of the cafeteria and towards class, blushing like mad and masked her head between her hands. _'When did I suddenly become so bold and open with guys! Especially one who doesn't exactly do or say much. What's his problem anyways? Am I not good enough for his company? I'll show him! Oh well, I'll just keep talking till he decides to listen, that big meanie!'_

A half-hour later Rinoa sat in her only class of the day, listening to everyone introduce themselves to one another. As they neared the last person, a messenger knocked on the classroom door and handed the instructor a note. Quistis read it several times trying to make sure she got the message right, she had. The signature on the bottom of it made it official. _'What's going on? It's not like Squall to do things like this…' _

"Alright class, Listen up, I have some announcements to make. You can all leave afterwards" A round of applause broke through. "Settle down, settle down. Firstly, it seems that classes will be held one hour later in the day starting next week." An even louder round of cheers followed, along with the reverberation of cheers from other classes. "Also, it seems that many students have had problems deciding their weapon of choice. Because of this, several demonstrations will be held based on your last name. Room assignments and times will be posted outside. It is highly suggested you attend. Actual SeeDs will conduct the demonstrations. That is all"

Quistis had barely finished when the vast majority of her students ran out the door. Rinoa strolled out leisurely feeling much of her earlier tension lifted from her shoulders. _'Wow, I'll never call that power of the spoken word a farce again.' _ She smiled and nodded to her instructor who returned the gesture, and waited for the crowd outside to disperse before she found her room assignment for the weapon's demonstration. _'Hmm, it's in an hour from now. I guess ill just explore a little until the time arrives.' _

Forty minutes later a very annoyed Squall was sitting in one of the demonstration rooms with a few caged bloodthirsty monsters. _'Why did this have to happen to me?' _ The instructor he had picked for the section had to suddenly return to his original Garden on official business. '_Just my luck' _

A few minutes later the room started to fill with students who eyed the SeeD in front of them. Squall kept his back to them as much as possible, only wishing to lay out the assortment of weapons into place. He was about to begin when one particular student rushed in and politely pushed her way to the front to get the best possible view.

"Sorry! Sorry! I lost track of time and…Squall?' _'He's not an upperclassman, but an actual SeeD? But he is so young, then again so is Instructor Trepe. Perfect. This defiantly works in my favor._'

"Very good, my name is Squall and I will be demonstrating the weapons today, so listen up. I will be fast, concise, and I will not repeat myself." The majority of the girls swooned as he spoke, captivated by his deep voice and commanding presence, while most of the guys admired the scar on his face, an heirloom of battle.

"As I'm sure you all know, each weapon is synced up to the user that holds it. As you get stronger, so will your attacks. Each weapon has its own advantages and disadvantages. Let's get started." His eyes darted around the room, never allowing itself to focus on any one person in particular. Especially her. She seemed so eager to learn with those big wide puppy-dog eyes and a smile he remembered from last night.

"First lets start off with the most basic weapon" He held up a pair of gloves and began his explanation. Rinoa was rather stunned at this sudden turn of events but willed herself to take notes. She had asked for some information, so she better make the most of it. Squall commented and demonstrated each weapon, using each one to kill a monster, making sure to tell every student they will have a time to examine and hold all but one weapon before the day is out.

"Finally that brings us to the Gunblade." For this, he pulled out his own personal gunblade and held it up for all to see. "This particular one is a very advanced model, a one of a kind." His voice almost had a sense of pride as he talked about it. The Lionhart glowed an icy blue light from within it, causing Rinoa to wonder if batteries were sold separately and giggle to herself.

"Arguably the most dangerous personal weapon available, it is recommended only for the most serious students who wish to get up close and personal to their opponents. Unlike the regular blade you saw before, the gunblade can fire a bullet when timed correctly resulting in increased damage. Now to demonstrate." He released the cages for 7 different monsters simultaneously much to the horror of the students, but their shock was quickly unjustified as the SeeD quickly dealt with all his opponents.

"As you can see it is a deadly weapon. This category requires special permission from your instructor, filling a release form, as well as the commander's approval. It is not likely there will be any gunblade candidates. You may now examine the weapons with the exception being my gunblade. I will not be taking any questions, so do not bother to try asking." His cold attitude had won over the rest of the girls who had failed to swoon earlier, however a few of the boys here were ticked at his cockiness.

His attitude had little to do with the cockiness that everyone else seemed to observe. He just didn't care. Who passed and who failed was not his concern. Only those who could handle matters on their own really deserved to graduate. If people came to hate them, let him. If they learned to fear him, it was for their betterment. If they learned to rely on themselves over anyone else, he could care less but rest assured they had learned something from their time at this garden.

Squall found a seat where he could observe the students handling the weapons, making sure no one would hurt themselves or anyone else for that matter. Like it or not, he was responsible. His concentration split as his mind began racing '_Why did I release so many gnats at once? Who was I trying to impress? Wait, I was trying to impress someone?'_ Squall Leonhart doesn't need to show of for anyone.

Completely lost in thought he soon forgot about watching over the students, and once again failed to notice the assault of a voluptuous raven-haired beauty. "You were really good you know."

"I told everyone not to bother talking to me." He stated while avoiding eye contact.

"Actually you told everyone not to bother asking you questions. I'm just talking to you for your amazing conversational skills" she replied facetiously, folding her arms snugly into themselves. "So you're an actual SeeD huh?" She was trying not to act impressed.

He didn't respond, he had said he wasn't answering any questions. "Oh right, my mistakes. You don't answer questions. Oh well. Ya know, you don't have to be so cold and serious all the time. It wouldn't kill you to smile every once in a while."

"I wouldn't want to risk it." _'Did I just make a joke?'_

Coincidentally Rinoa just thought the same thing just before giggling out loud this time. '_Did_ _he just make a joke?'_

"You can be quite charming when you want to be."

"Whatever"

Soon their little conversation was noticed by a few of the girls, who didn't want to lose out on talking to someone like him! The two were soon surrounded by various students eager to get their two cents in, clearly making Squall uncomfortable, so he abused what little power he held in such a situation. "Dismissed!" He was able to clutch on to the distant mannerisms he had relied on so far despite her distracting presence.

The students quickly dispersed from the area, clearly afraid of the harshness easily found within his voice. Rinoa however was not going to be so easily intimidated. "Alright well, I guess I'll see you around then, right? Remember, I know where you live" One of Rinoa's classmates quickly bobbed her head into the door "Come on Rinoa, if you don't hurry, the cafeteria will be all out of hotdogs!"

"Coming!" her voice sang. She gave Squall a little smile and a wink, once again leaving the Comdr. dumbfounded. That alone was an especially difficult task.

Squall had obscured himself in his office to take care of administrative duties, but mostly to find some alone time having already spent way too much time both speaking and around people for his liking. He didn't bother hiding his annoyance when a slender blond woman barged into his door unannounced and took a seat without even being asked.

"So what's up Squall? What's with all the changes?" she asked while leaning forward.

Squall angrily put down his pen and shook his head. "You know, most people knock and come in only when announced."

"I'm different"

Squall muttered under his breath "no kidding"

"What was that?" Quistis asked bitterly though now arching an eyebrow.

"I said whatever. Now then, do you have any problems with the changes?" Amazing, he could be in charge and still be questioned on every decision he made.

Quistis now felt comfortable enough to lean back in her chair and respond in a friendlier manner "Actually no, by all means I think they were good decisions. I'm just surprised you were able to break away from your beloved routines."

Squall took quick offense to that statement. That in itself confused him, he wasn't supposed to care what other people thought. "What are you talking about? I'm not bound to anything, much less routine. You're the one who always called me the rebel, the lone wolf, remember?"

"Oh please Squall, you're the same guy that had the same daily routine every year at Garden when you were both a student and the commander. So sue me if I find it hard that you would change the cafeteria prices, delay class and hold these weapon education seminars."

"Aren't I the one who single-handedly changed the future? I think a few minor changes here or there wouldn't raise much alarm." This conversation was clearly a waste of his time.

Now it was Quistis who snapped back, "Hey, you had backup you know, we were more than just sideline cheerleaders. But don't you try and change the subject. What's going on?" She didn't bother to tell him to be honest. Squall never lied, that is when he spoke at least.

"None of your business." He picked up his pen and pretended to scan the documents that laid before him.

"You know I won't leave until you tell me." Squall just continued to fake reading.

"Fine, then I'll just have to keep guessing. Is it because of your rebellious nature?" she asked but only got an eye roll as a response. "Is it because you decided you really aren't a morning person?"

No response.

After several more guesses, Quistis quickly tired of the game as she felt like she was trying to have a conversation with a two year old that had a secret. Half-heartedly she said "Well I doubt it was because of a girl."

Was that a twitch? It was!

"Oh my god, it is isn't it! Who? Is it one of the instructors?" She had no delusions that it was her, having found out Squall's interest genuinely did not lie with her. Ever since she decided she would be a friend and sister to Squall no matter how much he didn't want anything to do with anyone. However the remarks did get Squall to speak up finally.

"Quistis, get out." There was no hint of the compassion found between friends, but the same gritted tone his fallen enemies heard.

"Oh no you don't, not until you tell me who! Man, who would have thought, the lone wolf himself made changes for a girl of all people!" The banter was quickly beginning to get on Squall's last nerve.

"Quistis, am I too going to have to relieve you of your duties so soon into the year?" He remembered how much it hurt her when she lost her instructor's license in Balamb Garden. No, it wasn't beneath him to revert to such tactics when it was in his favor.

"Ouch Squall, that was low. Fine but this matter isn't over, not by a long shot." Quistis stood up and quickly composed herself before heading towards the door, but she would have the last laugh. "You sly dog you!" She quickly exited the room and shut the door as the loud 'Thump!' of a thrown stapler was heard.

It was only when she had made her way to the elevator did the conversation actually dawn on her. It had been an actual two way conversation….kind of. Something or someone really had an affect on the commander, now she just had to find out who it was!

'_Hmm'_ the instructor thought to herself, _'Now where was the Commander all day…'

* * *

_Until the next update guys. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I had some fun writing it. I have more fun reading reviews :-)


	4. Guidance Counselors

AN: Sorry abotu the delay in updating guys, but i have been busy. Yeah sorry, i know it seems like every author says it but i really can't offer any other explantion. Ok, so about Rinoa's off personality. She might be a bit OOC for a while as i begin to get a feel for what she is like again. It has been a while since i played the game, so i am relearning. Also i dont really enjoy rewriting previously written chapters (like this one) as i find editing hard enough.

however i hope that despite any grammer/spelling mistakes that may or may not be here, that you find this enjoyable. This chapter is a bit of fluff cause that seems to be what i am best at :-). Have fun reading and please review.

* * *

The week finished without much else happening as the first weekend of the year arrived. The students had been granted passage to travel to the actual city of Esthar itself and enjoy the mechanical marvel in celebration of their first week, knowing that on their return the real work starts.

Just like every morning Squall woke up early and got ready for the day. This time he would wear his normal outfit rather than the SeeD uniform which he was never quite fond of. He took once last look at himself in the mirror with eyes as clear as the unclouded blue sky.

He wore a bleached white shirt that was shadowed by the infamous necklace that held an ornament very near and dear to him. His brownish black leather jacket was outlined near the edges with just a hint of fur, adding a bit of style that Squall never paid attention to. Finally, for a man wishing to make no impression upon anyone, he wore an unusual multi-belt system that slacked to one side.

He entered the same cafeteria and chose the same breakfast, and made his way to the same seat he had last time. And just like last time, the same girl tapped his right shoulder and sat down to his left.

"I thought SeeDs were supposed to be aware of their surroundings at all times."

He continued eating and only spoke when he finished chewing, forcing Rinoa to wait for his convenience. "Heard you coming from several hundred feet back."

If possible, her cheery attitude became even more so "And you didn't run away or move or anything! I'm honored. This will really help us advance our relationship." She spoke knowing fully well how to press his buttons after only a few meetings.

Squall dropped his fork and almost choked on the bits of egg he had just put in his mouth. '_Relationship? What the hell is she talking about? Why is she so pushy? Just pretend you didn't hear that.'_

"What are you doing up so early? I thought classes were held later now."

It was Rinoa's turn to be stunned. "Did you just aid a conversation Mr. Squall um…umm, hey you never told me your last name."

The SeeD just shrugged and replied in his usual manner "Whatever"

"Oh ok, Squall Whatever. Funny name don't you think?" She wondered how long she could continue this act before he lost his temper.

The young man sighed and slapped his forehead with his hand. "Leonhart"

"I thought that was the name of your sword?" Maybe it was time for the ditz routine. Other guys loved it. That meant he would hate it.

"No, my gunblade is named Lionhart."

Rinoa had him and she knew it. She had plenty of opportunities to toy with guys in the past, and Squall was nothing more than another mouse to her cheese. '_That ought to teach him to open up a little'_. Why or how it would never crossed her mind.

Acting overly ditzy she responded "Oh ok, Squall Lionhart it is!"

"Leonhart!"

She pretended to scan the room. "Your sword? Where? Where? I want to see it!" She was almost sickening herself with how air-headed she sounded.

Squall was obviously starting to get a little irritated by her actions. It was only too obvious that she sought to antagonize him. "My name is Squall Leonhart! And it's a gunblade, not a sword! Its name is Leonhart! I MEAN LIONHART!"

If there was a crowd of people in here, they would have wondered what the noise was all about. Rinoa burst out into a fit of giggles before putting on a scowling face which accentuated her cheeks and rosy red lips. "Didn't have to yell, big meanie."

'_She looked kind of cute…ack what am I thinking!'_ Squall Lionha- Leonhart does not think in terms of cute! _'Don't apologize…don't apologize…Geeze do I actually have to tell myself not to apologize? I must not be feeling well. The stress must be getting to me. I better get a check up in the infirmary.'_

"Sorry" he blurted out much to his dismay.

"Was that so hard?" she asked in an almost innocent voice, had its speaker not been thinking malicious thoughts.

"Yes" It turns out these acts might just kill him after all.

"Good! You should be tested every once in a while."

"You didn't answer my question. What are you doing here now exactly?" he asked but wondered why he bothered to repeat his question. He didn't really care what her answer was, did he?

"Silly, if I don't get up early I'll miss our early morning conversations that we love oooh so much." Why did every comment that came out of her mouth either sound cute or sarcastic? Was there no more beloved middle ground?

Squall's emotionless face now raised an eyebrow to that rather odd remark. "This is only the second one we have ever had."

Time to tease the SeeD again. "Aww you're counting the times we spent together, how cute. I didn't realize I meant so much to you!" She overacted a swoon and leaned against Squall who froze stiff, not accustomed to people touching him, ever. _'It's nice though…'_

He waited patiently for the young girl to pull herself off of him and return to her usual chatter, but the moment never came. He looked down upon the girl leaning against him and finally realized that she had fallen asleep. _'Great! Why me of all people. Well I can't just leave her here.'_ He scanned the room only to find that only a few staff members were there at this early hour. '_Good, they shouldn't recognize me. Hyne save them if they do'_ That was not an idle threat.

Abandoning their trays at the table, he picked up the sleeping girl and carried her bridal style back towards the dorms. He noticed her different clothes as he held her in his arms, the black top and shorts with a blue coat around her. It looked fitting and definitely reminded him that she was in fact a rather shapely girl.

She rummaged around in his arms finding a more comfortable position by snuggling up against his jacket; the fur tickled her nose causing her to wrinkle it like a bunny ever so slightly. He could have sworn he heard a soft little coo from her but couldn't be sure. Its rumored this was the first time the brave commander ever showed his infamous half-grin, but there was no one available to support the story.

In the A wing hallway, something finally hit Squall. He had absolutely no idea which room she belonged to. He sighed and did the only thing he could to improvise. He approached the door and had yet another struggle with the lock, trying to open it while trying not to wake up the sleeping form in his arms.

It never occurred to him that he could just wake her up. Someone so peaceful should be allowed to sleep. After several awkward tries he finally made his way in and placed her on the bed in the spare room leaving a note on top of an alarm clock set to go off 30 min before class. '_Let her get mad at the alarm clock for waking her up.'_

Squall left his room but returned with a few parcels of food that he left on the table for her to eat. He had noticed she never got to a chance to touch the food she bought earlier. He felt kind of guilty since it was kind of his fault for pulling her into conversation. He left the room and stood in the hallway for a few moments, his gloved hands covering his eyes.

'_Just why exactly do I care anyways? It's not my problem she wanted to get up early or that she didn't eat anything. GAH! What the hell is going on?'_

"AHEM!" a voice interrupted his thoughts. He looked up and saw Quistis.

"I'm going to the training center. Prepare for your class instructor." Squall walked away without letting her get a word in. He could only hope she hadn't seen anything.

But fate was not to be kind to the young commander, as she had been tailing her 'little brother' since he woke up that morning and knew who lay sleeping in his room right now. '_Rinoa Heartily eh? Personally I thought he would end up with someone a bit more, ok a lot gloomier. Hmm, Looks like me and Rinoa are going to have a little womanly talk after class today.' _The instructor smiled and walked off towards her class to prepare for her incoming students, it was an order from her commander after all.

Rinoa woke up as the alarm clock screeched and looked around in shock wondering where she was. She turned the alarm off and found a note on top of the clock. Curios she opened it and read exactly what happened. Her cheeks blushed furiously as she recalled falling asleep against him.

She honestly hadn't meant to, he just felt so warm…so nice. A strange aura that was emitted from him gave her a strange sense of security that she had been denied for so long. She shook her head a few times, not wanting to be caught up in yet another daydream. Once on her feet she stretched her now well rested body and decided she should leave before she convinces herself to do any snooping around, not that there was much in the room anyways.

She realized upon walking into the living area, that even though he had the larger space, her room was much more filled. His rooms didn't even have curtains, and that was almost a crime! All the furniture seemed standard issue and kept to a bare minimum. '_Well this just wont do. No wonder he is so depressing, his room is just so blah! Ah, no time to worry about that now, class starts in 25 min!_' Her stomach growled and reminded her she hadn't eaten a proper breakfast yet. She signed when she realized she wouldn't have time to grab anything before class. '_and on the first full day of classes at that.'_

It was then she noticed some food on the table, unopened just waiting for her to partake of it. She ran over to it and quickly devoured what was inside, not caring it was just room temperature. After finishing a small carton of juice she couldn't help but feel all warm inside. _'I knew he couldn't be so grumpy all the time. I think…I think I like him. No, I think I really like him.'_

Pleased with her new conclusion she made her way towards class, glowing more so than usual. It took an instructor to break her mood. "Ms. Heartily, I'll need to speak to you after class." No one gave the usual smirks, all well aware how strictly Garden took discipline.

Class ended again and students once again rushed to see who could leave first, leaving Rinoa with her instructor.

"I see you choose the pinwheel as your weapon. Good choice, it should suit you well." Rinoa always nodded, feeling kind of awkward having to talk to her instructor in just the second week of classes. "I see you also seem to be adjusting well. You have become quite popular in the class."

Again Rinoa just nodded, curious what was the point to all this. "And not just inside of class, but I see you have befriended our commander."

This caused Rinoa to look up surprised. "Um, I'm sorry Quistis, but um, I've never even met the Commander. I don't even know what his name is. I heard he wants it to remain a secret for as long as possible so he doesn't have to deal with the media and an entire school after his attention for saving the world. Makes sense I suppose. Maybe you are confusing me with someone else?"

Quistis couldn't help but chuckle a little bit, not overly surprised Squall hadn't mentioned anything about his status here. "Rinoa, you seem like a pretty honest young girl. Can you keep a secret?"

The wheels in Rinoa's head began turning furiously, as she began to formulate her own suspicions, but…but that just couldn't be. "Of course I could."

"Good" Quistis reminded herself that no one had actually ordered her to keep the identity secret. Besides, if she could have that kind of affect on him, it was probably better she know anyway. "I am referring to of course our dear Mr. Leonhart, otherwise known as the Commander to this Garden"

Rinoa stared at her instructor in disbelief despite the fact her very own suspicions had just been confirmed. '_No way! Him? Commander?'_

Quistis laughed to herself but was reminded that Rinoa did have to make it to her next class on time "Yes, you have had quite an affect on him. But before things go any further, I think there are some things you should know."

Finally finding the resolve to speak again "Huh? Further? Uh I don't know what you are talking about. We are barely friends." she said flustered though she hid a sheepish smile.

Quistis wasn't buying it for a second. "Come now Rinoa, will you really betray my trust after I just told you a rather big secret? Admit it, you like him." Unlike Rinoa,

Quistis was not the type to hide her true feelings.

Feeling more than a little embarrassed for both being caught in her fib and for being read so easily, she responded while she wrung her hands together behind her back "Ok, I like him. He is cute you know."

Quistis smiled and thought _'not to mention that tight ass' _while she nodded in agreement having felt that way just a few years ago. "Good, you got that out in the open. I'm pretty sure he likes you too, though he probably doesn't show it the way you expect. Would you mind meeting me for coffee in the cafeteria after the last class of the day? There are some things we should discuss."

That last statement left Rinoa feeling quite confused. How did she know what Squall was feeling? What did they need to talk about? Despite the questions that danced around in her head, she had a feeling she could trust the instructor, and relying on instinct would be important for a SeeD.

"Ok, sure, the cafeteria in Wing A then. I will see you then. I better run now or ill be late for my next class."

Rinoa politely excused herself and left class, leaving Quistis to stand there and await her next batch of students. '_I can see why he likes her. Hell I just finally really met her and I think she's great.'_ Suddenly her thoughts where more solemn. _'I just hope she knows what she is getting herself into….'

* * *

_

The training center was covered in a vast lush jungle harboring more threats than could be seen by the naked eye. Despite the evils that lurked there, it always maintained an unusual calmness, an order brought about only by nature. It took man to steal away such piece and bring havoc upon it. In this case specifically, one man.

Squall Leonhart released his mounting tension on broods of unsuspecting monsters who had not instigated any fight. His body fought only through physical reactions, his mind too occupied to aid in the battles.

_'What troubles you my young pup?'_

The intrusion of another's voice in his head didn't startle the veteran as he continued to hack away at the monsters who screeched in mercy rather than anger.

'_I told you not to call me that.'_

_'But that is what you are. Young, impulsive, reckless, much like a youngling. Such traits often lead to an early demise young pup.'_

'_I defeated you didn't I.'_

_'And yet you lack the ability to tap into the full depths of my power. Unlike me you live a mortal life. Besides, who said you fought me at my full strength? Suppose I had let you win.'_

Choosing not to further that subject Squall immediately decided to change topics, just as he ran into a T-rexaur which made him smile on the inside. As he taunted the beast he continued his "conversation" with the melodic thick voice that was overflowing with wisdom.

'_What is it that you wanted Griever? I am a little busy here'_ Truthfully he could have fought a horde of these without batting an eye but the conversation was beginning to annoy him.

_'I felt something unusual within you. For once thoughts cluttered your usually empty head.'_

'_That was a pretty obtuse way for calling me stupid. Watch it Griever.'_

_'The immature should have respect for their elders young pup. You have much to learn. I simply meant you lacked the focus you usually held. Something is troubling you, I merely offer my humble services.' _Griever had sounded patronizing just because he knew it would annoy Squall. He was for once, wrong.

'_What business of it is yours?'_

The answer was delayed, but Squall didn't have time to notice. His opponents were quickly vanquished and returned to the false earth that bore them. His gunblade dropped from his grip as he fell down to his knees from dizziness. He buried his face into his hands realizing what was going on. _'Griever, stop! I did not give you permission!'_

_'My apologies young pup but we both know you would never tell me otherwise. Your memories provided me with the answers I sought. I can see why you like this one, she is very pretty, if not a tad annoying for my taste.'_

Squall now lay on the ground helpless, his weapon just inches from his reach yet still out of grasp. _'Watch it!'_

Amused by how quickly and easily he had come to the lady's defense he let out a chuckle that echoed within Squall's head. '_My, to have such an affect on you in a few short days. This Rinoa must truly be someone special. You will have to improve lest you drive her away for good.'_

'_I don't change and I don't know what you are talking about. You must be going senile or crazy as the years pass.'_

Completely ignoring the young warrior's comments Griever continued _'First you must make an attempt to smile more, I believe woman do like that. You do seem to listen to her already, good! That is a rather important trait. I would suggest trying to win over the lady's continued affection with a gift or two perhaps. Something meaningful, but not bold.'_

'_WILL YOU SHUT UP!' _It hurts to yell in your head.

_'I see you already did the dinner and dancing routine in a rather unconventional way, splendid, it will keep you remembered. Next I suggest you try something with a bit more talking involved. A getaway into town perhaps? Hmm, you could use some aid in the conversation department.'_

The anger that leaked out of Squall's body alone warned inquisitive monster's to stay away. _'How exactly could you know all this? What difference do my actions have for you outside of battle? Gah! Just get out of my head and leave me alone!'_

It was time Griever put this youngling in his place. The GF spoke up, but a hint of malicious intent was now embedded in his voice. '_Hmm, she does seem to cause you much agitation. Perhaps it would be best that I simply erase your memories of her from your mind…'_

'_NO! DON'T!_' The GF's laughter that followed had the soldier feeling like an idiot to put it simply, as he realized he fell into Griever's trap. _'Fine, I will admit that despite her annoying chatter, troublesome pushy attitude, and overly inquisitive nature, that she is not exactly…detestable.'_

_'Fool, we both know you meant to say 'she's beautiful'. You can build a shell around others but there is no barrier strong enough for you to build against me within your mind. DO NOT LIE TO ME YOUNG PUP! Or you may discover my threats were not indeed so idle.'_

Trust between a man and his GF was crucial, often meaning the difference between life and death. Griever does have Squall's best interest in mind, but should his ability to fight and call upon his GFs be hampered by lack of trust, perhaps he was better off without this woman intruding upon his life.

'_Fine. She's beautiful. I almost like it when she talks to me. Happy?'_

'_Ecstatic. It is good you have decided to start learning. I suppose I have burdened you long enough. Await my return and heed my words carefully young pup.'_ Suddenly the voice was gone and the slight ache Squall had felt within his head had vanished. He pulled himself to his feet and grabbed his gunblade making his way to the exit towards his room. Hopefully there he would be left alone to intruders both in and out of his mind.

* * *

Well, who guessed right? Yeah i know, that would have been really hard to guess, but oh well. I tried to denote Griever's though a different way, but fanfiction seems to hate me. Anyways, i am really looking forward to reading your reviews, questions, and comments, so please leave them whether they are good or bad. Until next time guys:-) 


	5. Outsmarted

AN: Hi guys. Thanks for all the great reviews in the last chapter. It certainly was encouraging. Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy this one as much as you did the previous ones. It is not as long as i would have liked, but i think it gets the job done. Remeber, more reviews equals faster updates:-)

* * *

In the afternoon that day, a far more typical conversation was taking place. Rinoa had entered the cafeteria and found Quistis already enjoying a hot cup of coffee while patiently awaiting her student. Not wanting to further delay what would certainly be an awkward conversation; Rinoa decided to pass on refreshments and took a seat across from her instructor. For once it would be someone other than Rinoa who would initiate conversation. 

"I appreciate you coming down here to meet me. I would say that this wouldn't take long but frankly I'm not really sure how long this will last. I understand that this might be uncomfortable, seeing as I am your teacher, however I hope you will feel at ease enough to speak freely. Frankly I would like us to be friends." If this woman could become friendly with Squall, she must certainly be very likeable.

"Of course I would like to be friends! Although I must admit, the more you keep saying, the more nervous I'm feeling. What exactly did you need to talk about?" She already had a vague idea who would be the center of this chat.

"It's about Squall. I just thought you should know that you shouldn't let his cold exterior fool you. He tends to build a wall around himself when people pry too much. He doesn't like letting anyone get to close. He figures if he just acts that way people will leave him alone." Quistis spoke as if she had experience in this field.

"Is that why I never see him with any of his friends?" _'Come to think of it, who are his friends? I never saw anyone even remotely near him.'_

Quistis felt a little edgy saying the rest, even though it would end up being more embarrassing for Squall than herself. "Actually…..I think you are his only friend Rinoa." Who was she kidding? Did Squall ever feel embarrassed?

If the young girl had been holding a fork, she would have dropped it. If she had been drinking a cup of coffee, she would have instantly spit it out. "What? How could he not have any other friends? That's impossible. Surely you must be a friend of his to know him so well?"

This actually caused Quistis to fidget around a little more, the next sentence painful to bring to words. "Actually I think he just tolerates me a little more than others because I won't leave him alone. But you…you're different somehow. From what I can tell, you've managed to actually get him to talk and you've only known him a few short days! I would even go so far as to say that, I think he is actually starting to like you."

The last comment brought a blush to her face, causing her to look down at the hands she wringed together.

"Had I or anyone else tried anything like you did, he would have had a blade to our necks before we had a chance to react." There was no jest to her voice; she knew it to be true, the hard way.

Rinoa caught on to that tone quickly and decided not to press the matter further, yet. But a dozen questions filled her mind and she wanted answers. "But… I mean what's so special about me? I didn't do anything extraordinary with him that I don't do for every other guy." The rest of the sentence she spoke only in her mind _'Except kiss him on the cheek, force him to dance, barge into his room, and wake up early in the morning just to talk to him. Damnit…I really do like him a lot. Great, I get the social outcast.'_

Quistis peered at her student who seemed to be waiting for her to snap out of her daydream. Once satisfied she had her attention the teacher continued. "To be honest, I'm not really sure. What I do know is that regardless of how he treats everyone, Squall is a very good judge of character. I guess that just means he thinks you are really exceptional."

Rinoa's blush deepened as she was clearly becoming embarrassed with all this flattery and not sure how to respond. "Is there anything else you wanted to tell me? Or was that all" Rinoa couldn't believe she was feeling so much anxiety over just this, but her doubt returned with Quistis' response.

"Err, actually there is a little bit more, but I think Squall would get mad if I said anything about it. Oh! There is one thing." Quistis now put down her cup and leaned in over the table towards her pupil "If he ever gets angry or says something stupid, don't take it to heart. I know deep down inside he is not such a bad guy, he just has a tough time accepting it. He may threaten people a lot but he would never intentionally hurt someone who didn't deserve it in the first place." Quistis then reached out and held Rinoa's hand tenderly.

"I know I may be jumping the gun here a little, but keep at it. I'm sure you guys will find a way." With that Quistis stood up and began walking away from the rather tense young lady who remained seated.

'_Wait, I still have more questions, she can't leave yet!'_

"Quistis wait! What made him so cold and uncaring in the first place?" Quistis paused as she was walking away from Rinoa, hoping that question wouldn't come up. She didn't turn around, didn't answer the question directed towards here. She just dipped her head down a little and shook it before continuing to walk away.

All Rinoa could do was wonder. _'What have I gotten myself into?'_

The night offered little sleep or comfort to the dozing couple who weren't together, nor involved with one another. Morning couldn't have come soon enough, thought it could only be refereed to as morning technically. The sun had still yet to fight its way up. Rinoa got dressed in a similar spunky outfit that she wore yesterday and made her way to the cafeteria once again, this time more nervous than before.

She was hit with a burst of apprehension when she entered and saw him sitting there in the same seat wearing similar clothes as before. His shirt was plain white but he wore a leather bomber jacket the held fur around the edges. She thought it was kind of funny that he wore his leather gloves even while he ate, but decided not to press the issue. Once again hugging herself she walked towards him, ready to start the little dance they had shared the previous mornings, but this time with an added twist.

She once again poked his right shoulder and sat down to his left, but as Squall's face turned around back towards his meal, it was stopped by the feeling of soft lips once again placed against his cheek. Though his face registered no emotion his eyes told the truth of his amazement. He refrained from yelling his displeasure, only there was none. That and the wisdom of Griever still lingered within his thoughts.

"What was that for?" he asked a bit harsher than he should have. She acted like a child who was always used to getting what she wants. It was then and there he decided she descended from a rich family.

Rinoa smiled at his tough guy attitude. "For being nice to me yesterday, and for being such a gentleman. I was beginning to think you didn't like me."

He responded out of instinct more than anything else, not even realizing what he said before it was too late "I don't. Stop doing that." The brooding gentlemen quickly regretted those words once he heard them through his own ears. His words were supposed to always speak the truth, and yet one simple action on her part shattered the warrior's resolve he had erected throughout the years.

That drove the smile from her face quickly, but Rinoa was still Rinoa. She would have persisted even without Quistis' words yesterday. "I'm sorry I've been such a nuisance to you lately."

'_Lately? We have only known each other a few days.'_ He turned his head to look upon her face only to see that it was truly quite solemn, a bit of disappointment evident. _'Oh crap, what did I do now?'_

He took a short sip of his juice and returned his gaze back upon the blank wall, not exactly thrilled with the fact he would need to comfort someone. "Don't worry about it."

Feeling a little better she looked up hopefully only to see him staring at the wall. Well, he hadn't denied that he thought she was a nuisance. "If you don't want me sitting here I can move you know. I didn't mean to annoy you so much early in the morning."

Squall sat in silence for a few minutes as he didn't eat nor respond in any physical way, though Rinoa felt much more time had actually passed "If it bothered me **_I _**would have moved."

And then her upbeat attitude returned in a flash "Great!" She turned back towards her food and began eating peacefully, deciding he had earned a peaceful morning of silence. Though Squall never actually said anything he did notice her attempts to be a bit more reserved, and while he never spoke, he did appreciate it. He in no way understood why people just couldn't seem to appreciate the calm sometimes, especially when the world made so much noise.

Though even for Squall it was hard to concentrate on eating alone when someone was doing the exact same thing right next to him. He couldn't help but glance at the young woman out of the corner of his eye every so often out of curiosity, and Rinoa knew it.

She feigned ignorance on the subject, respecting his need for serenity at the moment, but was glowing on the inside. She suddenly felt conscious about the way she ate, her posture as she sat, even her facial expression until it dawned on her. _'Hey, how come I got to fidget around when he is the one who prefers to be alone and keeps looking over at me?'_

The next time Squall's eyes wandered over to her, he saw her sticking out her tongue at him, catching him by surprise. He darted his eyes back, trying to pretend nothing happened for a few moments but felt a little weird about the situation.

"Sorry." But Rinoa wasn't done playing just yet.

"Apology rejected" she stated without looking at him. Squall's jaw almost dropped not expecting to hear that from her. She seemed so forgiving and nice, what was going on? Must be that spoiled upbringing.

"What?" The commander had walked himself into a trap. Reinforcements where unavailable and ammunition was low. He was behind enemy lines with transportation or backup plan.

Rinoa played around with the eggs on her tray shifting them from side to side. "I don't accept your apology."

"Why not?" This is what he gets for choosing to speak to a girl. Who else would twist words around to suit their purposes? Defeat was imminent. Interrogation was at hand.

"Just because you say you are sorry doesn't mean you really are." It appears the simple truths escaped even the mightiest of SeeDs. Well it wasn't totally Squall's fault. He was a guy after all.

Squall had had enough of this. "Whatever." He went to finish off his meal but only ended up playing with his food as well. He tried to take his mind off of the situation at hand but failed, only hearing the word 'rejected' bounce around in his head.

"Fine, how do I prove I am sorry?" Enemy misdirection was proving more cunning than he thought. More intel should have been acquired before engaging hostiles.

Rinoa now completely ignored her food and turned towards him, a glint in her eye. "Thought you didn't care." Even the most proficient killer cat toyed with its prey once it had it cornered.

The two quickly snapped comments back and forth between one another in order to gain control of the conversation with Squall trying to lead the way.

"You didn't answer my question."

"You didn't answer mine"

"That wasn't a question."

"Sure it was, you just got to read between the lines"

"Why can't you just say what you really mean?"

"How do you know what I really mean?"

"I just do. Hey, why do you think you know what I mean?"

"Cause I'm a girl"

"What difference does that make?"

"Smarter"

"You think you're smarter than me?"

"Of course"

"Impossible, I'm already a SeeD with countless missions under my belt including the defeat of…nevermind" '_Did I just say that? Why am I worried what she thinks of me? Get a grip Squall. She is pulling you into a battle on her terms.'_

"Fine, want to prove you really meant your apology?" Squall nodded. He placed much value in being true to his word. If one felt the need to speak, it should be done so with integrity.

"Great, meet me in front of the directory at 8:00 tonight." She began collecting her things and made her way towards the garbage can to dispose of her trash and place aside her tray.

Squall still sat in his seat, but turned around so he could watch her leave. "Why?" In his head, his mind was screaming to abort while red sirens were going off. Danger was quickly approaching. It would have been best to just turn tail and run. The enemy was increasing antagonistic activities. Cyanide pills were an acceptable alternative.

Rinoa continued walking towards the door, wrapping her light blue duster around her. When she was just near the exit she replied just loud enough for him to hear, thankful the room was pretty much empty. "For our first official date silly." With that she jet out the room and ran towards her dorm, the one Squall never found out.

For once in his life, Squall showed some emotion, as his jaw dropped and his stern face looked rather shaken. _'Damn, she really did outsmart me.'

* * *

_

Did that work out well? I kind of had some doubts in how their banter would sound or look like. I think i kind of got it considering the situation i placed them in. I would like to know what you guys think, about that and this chapter in general. I hope you guys are still interested in whats happening. After i further Squall and Rinoa's relationship to a certain point, i am going to enter in the real conflict. Yep, sounds like this might be a long fiction. That is unless you guys don't think it should be. Well, maybe. Lemme know what you think. Comments, rants, all that stuff is apprecaited. Please Review now that you have read. :-) 


	6. I'll Try

AN: Thank you so much for the reviews guys! I was so happy to see soo many arrive so quickly. And thank you to all the C2 managers who have added me to their community. So here we see if Squall will show up for the date or not. Exciting yes? Anyways, Griever decides to pay his favorite pupil for a visit and offer some words of wisdom. I denote his speech in a different manner, so look out for it. Thanks everyone!

* * *

Rinoa's day couldn't have gone slower as she watched the clock throughout the day. A few of her classmates noticed her anxiety and couldn't help but hunt for the answer, eager for any bit of gossip. A brunette with glasses sitting next to her was the first one to speak "Hey Rinoa, what's going on? You seem a little bit off today?"

A tall redhead joined in "Yeah, you seem distracted. It doesn't look like you heard a word the instructor said." That wasn't true. The exact opposite was. She had heard precisely one word from her instructor.

Rinoa began blushing again feeling a bit shy. _'Can I tell them? Would Squall mind? Of course he would mind! But they won't leave me alone till I tell them something and I'm no good at lying. Hmm, better play it safe.'_

"I'm meeting someone later" she said feigning disinterest, as if she was meeting someone to do work.

A blond whom Rinoa could have sword wasn't there a minute ago suddenly asked "Who? Is it a guy? I bet it is!"

Rinoa's silence answered the question for her.

An indistinguishable voice from the background spoke up "Oh I bet he is cute! Is it instructor Irvine? I hear he has been hitting on a lot of the female students."

Rinoa only shook her head, only to realize that action confirmed she was meeting a guy later. The posse continued to name a number of potential guys, only to receive a negative reply each time. Finally the brunette was getting fed up with the guessing game. "Come on Rinoa! Give us a hint already!"

Rinoa looked thoughtful for a moment, and then decided upon a clue that wouldn't be too dangerous. "He is an actual SeeD."

A dreamy look swept over their faces, all couldn't help but think about being swept off their feet by a sweet-talking soldier who would pledge to die for them. They could be whisked off into the sunset by a tall dark and handsome young man eager to please them anyway possible.

It was then one of her friends suddenly came to a realization. "Wait…are you talking about that attractive guy who held the weapon's demonstration for our class? The one with that scar across his face? I saw you talking to him after everyone left."

Rinoa shook her head furiously muttering "No" whenever she could, but her friends saw through her ploys as one girl came close to squealing. "It is! Oh my gosh! How did you manage that? He sounded so cold…so manly. And those eyes… wow. Not to mention that scar! A girl would sure feel safe around a guy like that!" Did all the bubbly girls at this garden just happen to be surrounding Rinoa at this precise moment? It certainly seemed so.

Another girl broke in with her own thoughts. "Come on Rinoa, give us the details. We want to know!" The fact a class should be in progress did not appear to bother anyone.

Feeling a little overwhelmed, Rinoa just excused herself and ran off into the bathroom and locked the door behind her, disregarding the fact that it was a public one. _'Get a grip on yourself girl. You don't even know if he will actually show. Why did you have to go ahead and say anything to those screeching harpies?'_

Rinoa collected her calm demeanor once more and peered outside the bathroom door looking in both directions, finding no signs of her pursuers. Filled with a sense of security she exited the restroom and walked towards her dorm. _'I'm going to find something that looks absolutely amazing. Squall won't know what hit him. It'll leave him speechless. Ack, scratch that. He doesn't say enough as it is.' _

At the highest point of the garden a man who was not suited to work a desk job was now stuck behind one. He saw a stack of papers awaiting him this moment that put more fear in him than any horde of T-Rexaurs. He decided it was about time he hired a few assistants to take care of some of the more mundane details about running the Garden. They certainly had the funds to do so.

Exhausted from handling the latest pile of nonsense, the events that may or may not occur that evening where the furthest thing from his mind.

< So what shall you gift her young pup> Even talking on the silliest topics, Griever sounded wise.

'_Go away.'_ Squall was in no mood to put up with this.

Griever however, had an annoying habit of ignoring Squall's commands when it amused him. < I would suggest flowers maybe? Perhaps an assortment of fine chocolates. You would have no problems finding some in the city. Both might be a bit too much for someone of your…caliber for lack of a better word. >

'_I'm not going.'_

< Foolish young pup. You want to go. I can sense it, along with the uncertainty brewing in your mind. When you are cold, you approach the fire, not turn your back from it. >

'_Will you just tell me what you mean? I don't have the patience to decode your words right now.' _In all truthfulness, he never had the fortitude to do so.

< It means you are uncertain about this girl, who she is and what impact she is having on you. To get your answers you must pursue, not run away. Honestly you can be such a troublesome pup. > Griever knew a suspiciously large amount of information regarding girls. Just what happens between GFs when they are not being summoned?

'_You know pups are for canines right? Last time I checked, you were a lion. Heh, more of a kitten if you ask me.'_

A fearsome roar echoed painfully throughout the Commander's head causing him to wince as he fought physically showing his displeasure. However Griever would not let one so naïve best him in any regard. < Do you not consider yourself to be a lone wolf? Before you can claim your role as the alpha, you too must start from scratch. >

'_Whatever'_

Griever never took kindly to that catchphrase. < Be careful imprudent one, I am not so amused by your human antics. I cannot make you go, but it would be in your best interest to do so. >

'_That leaves me wondering, what exactly is your stake in my personal affairs again?' _Of all the GFs that choose to reveal themselves to him, he had to pick the one who thought so highly of himself and couldn't help but butt in on other people's business.

< All in good time young pup, all in good time. Until then I must ask that you have a little faith> Faith. Belief in the unknown. Could one have trust in the unknown?

'_I only keep my faith in myself Griever, you know that.' _Squall was even an enigma unto himself.

< Sadly I do. But I best be off, or you will not finish in time for your date this evening. >

'_IM NOT GOING'_ Squall would not get a response; Griever had stopped listening for the time being.

Squall frowned when he looked at the pile of papers still awaiting his approval. He sighed and just folded the next few sheets and put them down. That single act was all it took to give the commander an idea.

Night rushed in after those events, not wanting to delay the spectacle that awaited these two. Near the entrance of the lobby in front of the directory, a gorgeous young lady with silky smooth black hair paced back and forth in anticipation. She wore a spaghetti strap baby blue dress that showed a modest amount of cleavage and left her back bare. It ran down just short of her knees and was accompanied by a matching pair of heels.

'_Where is he? It's 8! You would think the commander of this place would learn to be punctual and not keep a girl waiting. I hope he shows up….I mean he will show! Who could resist me when I'm so nicely dressed up?'_ But she wasn't as sure of that as she would have liked to have been.

So an elegant Rinoa Heartily continued to wait, and wait, and wait. But he didn't come.

She turned her back and faced the directory, a sorrowful tear crawling down her cheek that stung her like acid as she sniffled. _'Its almost 9. He's not coming._' The tears began to flow more freely as she sat down and buried her face in her hands.

Sure he was just supposed to be a tool she was originally going to use to help accomplish her mission. Sure he had treated her poorly every time they had met despite her attempts to become his friend. It shouldn't have hurt to be stood up. It wasn't the first time. What was it with Gunbladders that made them act so introverted and smug?

What was it with her that caused her to keep running into them? She hadn't counted on the fact that she might actually come to like this one. She hadn't counted on the fact that she might be able to see through the tough exterior he put on for the world to protect the man who was still a child deep within. She also hadn't counted on the fact he wasn't the man of honor and integrity she thought he was.

Just then a someone walked up to her wearing a nice maroon shirt along with jet black slacks and shoes. He wondered what the young lady could be doing with her face pressed down into her hands like that, but when he heard her sniffling he understood. "Ahem."

Rinoa wiped away the remaining tears and looked up at who would have chosen such an embarrassing moment to interrupt when she saw the scarred man. She leaped to her feet in surprise to find the only person she wanted to see at that instant. "Squall you came!" She almost dove into his arms to embrace him in a hug, forgetting all the misery he had just put her through for the moment, but he held her back when she tried. Her fears returned with far more malicious worries than before.

"Squall, what's wrong?" Rejecting her invitation in person was certainly not much better than just leaving her abandoned.

It was then he pulled out a single blue rose with a white stem from behind his back and offered it to the lady. It was graceful in its blend of complex simplicity but something was different about it, something unnatural. He handed her the rose which she held delicately as if it were the most fragile china.

"You…you did this? For me?" Squall nodded in return. In a situation where most would be wearing an award winning smile or looking shyly at the floor, Squall offered the same blank expression. He had made her an origami flower out of a delicate blue fabric that was rather hard to handle with its tissue-like texture. Now he could not fend of her hug which proved to be too vicious an attack. Her hands wrapped around his physique, one still holding the rose.

Feeling rather self-conscious with a girl wrapped around him, he didn't return the gesture as he wasn't used to this kind of social interaction. Instead he did something else he was rather unfamiliar with. He spoke "I'm sorry I'm late. I couldn't get the rose to look right and lost track of time."

'_So he always intended to show up?'_ Squall wasn't able to catch the fiery smile that streaked across her face as she buried it within his shirt. He could hear the smooth vibrations of her voice as she spoke up still locked in that position. "So…where are you taking me?"

"I thought this date was your thing" It was a good enough cover. Truthfully he had spent so much time on the gift that he forgot a date actually included going places and doing things.

Rinoa had to give some concessions, at least he actually considered this a date. "Hmm, I think I know something we both might be able to enjoy."

"Whatever." But that response just wasn't going to do tonight.

"Oh no you don't! That's the last time you will say that tonight. You are going to have to try some real conversation tonight. You owe me for being late. And if you so much as begin to utter that word, I'll show you just how much better than you I really am!" However Squall Leonhart did not take kindly to orders.

"I don't owe anybody anything. Forget it, this was a mistake." He started to turn around and head back the way he came but he felt something tug against his arm. He turned around to find Rinoa looking at him with big shiny doe eyes to accompany her puppy-dog face. "Please Squall? For me." She batted her eyelids for that little extra oomph.

It was a look he couldn't resist even if he wanted to, which oddly enough he didn't. His face remained blank but he gave her a nod, and let her lead the way out the garden while he was towed behind. "So where exactly are you taking me again?"

"First I thought we would get something nice to eat. Afterwards I have a surprise for you that you will defiantly like." That last part sounded a bit too seductive and sent shivers down his spine. He looked back at the garden they now stood in front of. _'Maybe it wouldn't be too late to turn back.…'_

Squall found himself looking straight at Rinoa as he was lost in doubting thoughts about himself, about this date, but strangely enough not about his companion. He sighed at his insecurities, still hoping some tragic event would save him from the awkwardness of this evening. She turned around briefly as they walked, allowing her laughing brown eyes to rest upon his. Squall couldn't help but fear the openness they offered. Looking right at her he thought _'Where's a killer sorceress on a rampage when you need one?'_

But before he knew it he found himself seated at a nice restaurant outside sitting across from Rinoa. It was unavoidable for him not to notice the way the light from the candles accentuated the softness of her face and the warmth it held naturally. It was nothing he could bring himself to say. He looked around and felt oddly at ease not finding too many other people outside. He preferred it that way. She had indeed picked a restaurant he would feel slightly at ease at.

Rinoa was unnerved by his continued silence, hoping against hope that he would suddenly become a master of words and show off his Shakespearian talent. _'I suppose he will need a little guidance.'_ "You look very handsome Squall." She got a nod. Perhaps a little bit more assistance was needed. "Um… what do you think about my dress?"

'_You are so beautiful that you make any dress look unbelievable'_ he thought, but ended up saying "What about it?"

"You are supposed to say something about it." Was this guy for real?

"What? The dress?" Time to fight a battle on his terms. Stay calm. Aggravate your opponent. Victory will be at hand.

"Yes the dress!" Primary objective achieved. Target aggravated.

"Why?" Retain control of the conversation. Fire arsenal of questions.

"Because!" Emotional outburst detected. Danger imminent

"It's blue" Standard guy remark initiated. Situation bleak.

"I already knew that!" Opponent appears to have sufficient intel as well.

"Then why did you ask?" Refrain from offering additional facts.

"I meant say you like the dress!" Interrogation complete. Enemy objectives obtained. Situation reaching critical limit.

"Fine. I like the dress, happy?" Password accepted.

"Do you mean it?" Verification required.

"Does it matter?" Warning. Verification failed.

"YES!" The password has been altered. Hacks have failed. New Algorithm needed.

"Shouldn't you be the one who likes the dress?" New tactics adopted.

"Squall!" she said louder than she intended and then burst out it into a fit of giggles, barely able to control herself after playing along with what she knew was a jest of his "You certainly are a fun date Squall, thanks" she said sincerely. He had made things memorable, even if it was by accident. "Anything else you might like to add?"

"Your hair." Rinoa blushed and looked down wondering what he would say. She had meticulously tried different styles and ended up wearing it up, hoping Squall would approve. "I don't like it."

This time Rinoa gritted he teeth "Careful or you will find yourself with a matching scar across your face."

Squall replied with a firm tone that assured his seriousness in this life or death issue. "I meant it, I don't like it."

"Well you could have lied you insensitive jerk!"

"I don't lie." With that Rinoa looked away angrily at the ground and soon began wondering what it was she saw in someone so rude.

"I like it better when your hair is down. The wind can blow through it all nice and, you know…" Giving compliments was not something that came naturally to him.

She looked back at the man who sat across from her and tugged out a single clip from her hair, letting the strands fall slowly down and curtain the sides of her lustrous face. She waved her hair a little bit helping it fall into place causing Squall to smile. Well it was more of a half-grin.

"You know Squall, you look even better when you smile. You should do it more often." If she wanted compliments, she was going to have to dish them out. He would learn by example.

"I'll try" They were both stunned. Had Squall Leonhart actually passed up a chance to say 'whatever'?

Just then the waiter came and placed their food in front of them. Rinoa mouthed Squall a "thank you" just to make sure he realized the gesture had not gone unnoticed. They ate but not in silence. Rinoa controlled most of the conversation about where she came from, her likes and dislikes, and most importantly why she came to Garden to become a SeeD.

She didn't want to try and coerce Squall into opening up since something told her he wouldn't respond well to such a request, not yet. They finished their meals and Rinoa continued talking while Squall was content to just sit there and absorb her every last word.

"Oh my! I didn't realize we had been here so long. Hmm. It's not that late yet. Are you ready for your surprise?" She winked in his direction once again catching him off guard.

She stood up and signaled for him to do the same, but one question still tormented her mind.

"Squall, honestly, how do you think I look tonight?" There was no escaping this question. It sounded like the answer would mean a lot to her, but Squall would not lie no matter the consequences.

He started down at her feet and worked his eyes up her long slender legs till they came to her dress. Her creamy skin melded into the soft blue color that suited her nicely. His eyes continued to stroll slowly up her midriff and landed on her chest where they lingered for seconds longer. His gaze finally met her eye to eye just as a cool breeze tossed her hair about. He didn't have to tell her what he thought. It was evident on his now completed grin.

She hugged Squall, finding his apprehension lessen with each one and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before whispering "thank you" slowly yet softly into this ear. Not wanting him to feel too out of place in this situation she continued to lead him around town until they reached what looked like a relatively old building. She dragged him inside the dark murky structure without fear or hesitation, and led him up the stairs.

* * *

So, how do you think it is going so far? The rest of the date can be found in the next chapter. Remember more reviews (the more detail the better) the faster i get this stuff up. I am looking foreward to reading and responding to your comments, concerns and questions. On that note, i hvae a question for you all. Anyone know a decent name for an Angel type summon i am taking up? It will be important later and i have a milestone in this regard. You can either message it to me or include it in the review. Thanks!  



	7. Personal Growth

AN: I hope this update will last you guys at least 2 weeks. Sorry its not as good as the previous chapter though. Its that time of year again at campus and everything is going nuts. I picked this story of the 3 im currently updating because i've recieved some excelent feedback recently and i did not want to hold anyone off too long. I hope reviews (both good and bad) keep coming in. Enjoy!

* * *

Squalls instincts went on full alert upon entering the building since it definitely didn't look safe. They were offered no illumination as they slowly climbed the stairs as each additional step reinforced the eeriness of the atmosphere. His eyes darted to every corner of the room until he was satisfied they were actually alone, though he cursed himself for not bringing his gunblade with him. Was that even proper date attire? This would require some research.

They reached the end of the stairs and found a door in their path, the main event for the evening on the other side. Rinoa looked back at him assuringly with a little nervousness in her voice, hoping he would like it. "Ready?" Once Squall nodded she opened the door and they both walked out onto the roof of that building.

The darkness shrouded them both, but the glittering stars that littered the midnight sky and the full moon out that night did what they could to offer the young couple some radiance. Rinoa ran out and spun around bathed in the moonlight laughing like she were just 6 years old again. Her lose strands flailed about chaotically as she abandoned the order and regulations set by society and embraced the solitude they shared together.

Finding Squall just watching her, she glided through the air back over to him and sat him down next to her and pointed upwards. "Best view in all of Esthar. No one around to bother us with only the stars to keep us comfortable. I thought… I thought you might like something like this."

'_Is it possible she understands me?'_

< Yes >

'_Get lost Griever.'_

< Just making sure you don't mess things up young pup. Like keeping a lady waiting for an answer >

Squall's eyes were encompassed by a vision of loveliness as Rinoa's face scrunched up with worry the longer he took to answer. It should have made him feel bad. It should have made him respond quickly. However no matter what he tried to think, it just made her look cuter by the minute.

"I do, thank you." He said as reassuringly as he could, his gaze never leaving the stars. _'It's so rare to see any from the garden…'_

They didn't need to talk. There was no need. The expressions they exchanged between one another said more than any amount of words could have. A stoic Squall exchanged glances between the sky and his companion as if in debate which he preferred to provide his attention. The answer was simple enough no matter how hard the warrior tried to deny it.

The raven-haired beauty whom sat at his side and tried so hard to get this man to speak was now glad he was at a loss for words. She almost admired it. His unrestricted actions spoke louder and meant more than any amount of words that were limited in meaning and lacked the feelings a person wished to convey. Maybe Squall was better at communicating at everyone else. Other people just had to learn to listen. She certainly felt this way as she felt his arm drape across her shoulder allowing her head something soothing to rest upon.

Rinoa leaned against him as they stargazed to their heart's content. She started to shiver as the night grew cooler leaving Squall to only curse himself for not brining a coat. It was his first date, he was allotted some mistakes. He could only reach over and rub her arm with his gloved hands hoping the warmth would pass through. Rinoa now shifted so she could rest her head against his shoulder sending a waft of sweet perfume to tantalize his senses further. Here our mysterious commander sat, feeling for once just a little bit happy.

As all good moments must come to an end so did this one. After watching the stars twinkle in the sky for several hours they both realized they had best make their way back to the Garden. There were classes tomorrow after all. Squall briefly toyed with the idea of canceling them for his benefit. What was the point of being in charge if one couldn't abuse their powers every once in a while?

Rinoa stood up still feeling a bit in a daze, still having trouble accepting the fact this night was real and not just fantasy in her mind. Hand in hand they walked out of the building that night and onto the street making their way back to Garden, back to their home.

Rinoa had other plans though, wanting the night to continue for as long as possible. It was strange that the one with classes was the one not concerned for them. She saw an ice-cream vendor attended by an elderly man on the other side of the street. Not really wanting any, Rinoa felt it would buy her a few more seconds. "Squall, would you go get us an ice-cream?"

"Us?" His mind started racing at the thought of a sneak attack.

"Mm hmm" If sweetness could cause heart-attacks, her voice would have required Squall to get a pace-maker

"An? Just one? Us?" Primary line of defense breached. Defenses scattered. Evacuate.

"Please?" her eyes fluttered once more. The self-destruct device went off in Squall's head. New frame of thinking required. Need Input.

"uhh…" Hard drive formatted.

"We can share." Tactical nuclear strike detected. Defeat imminent.

"You don't want to share with me?" She slowly licked her lips as she traced a finger down his chest while looking at him with big deceivingly innocent eyes.

"Fine. Don't go anywhere." The white flag was now raised over the barren wasteland that was now his mind. It was open to the conqueror to rebuild it as they see fit. The fallen hero developed a sudden fear that all things recreated would be baby blue or pink which forced a trail of tremors down his spine. A counterattack would be needed at a later date and time.

He ran across the street to retrieve some ice-cream wondering what the people at Garden would say if they could see him now.

This was going to be a complicated decision. Choose the wrong flavor and he may end up being the court jester for the invading army. The right one may grant him some favor for his new lord and ma-

'_What the hell am I thinking? I'm not going to let her walk all over me. I'll pick the flavor I wanted.'_ Squall couldn't hear the sigh of disgust that escaped Griever's mouth as both realized just how lame that sounded.

He carefully perused the selection the old man had brought with him as he contemplated which flavor suited him best. His eyes quickly landed on the perfect choice. Good old reliable Vanilla. He smiled as he started to point to that flavor and order the single cone.

His mind flashed the image of a thunderbolt when even he knew he had chosen the wrong one. She was a free spirit. A woman free to adventure and explore the full rainbow of flavors to experience. He would have to be a little outgoing this time. Time for the rebel in him to really strut his stuff.

'_Better make that a vanilla bean.'_

Rinoa smiled to see him run off to get her a treat just because she asked. _'I'll have to reward him when he comes back…_' But her thoughts were interrupted as a hand covered her mouth and pulled her into an alleyway, her attacker never within her sight.

She was forced up against the wall and could feel the hands of the stranger run up and down her side as she struggled to break free with her few days of training already long forgotten. It was then she felt a cold blade pressed against her neck causing her to cease her fidgeting. "Make a sound, and you die." Those words stabbed through her worse than the knife ever could with the realization of what was about to happen finally dawning on her.

The attacker appeared to be an older guy in his mid thirties with dirty blond hair and the stench of garbage on his breath. His eyes were distant and cold, but unlike Squall's she saw no little spark in them, no hint of life. He tugged down upon her dress trying to force it off and let him get exactly what it was he was after. The attacker was in for a rude awakening.

He was snapped back and soon fell unconscious as his face collided with the fist of a very angry young man. The assailant lay motionless on the floor except for the breathing that noted he was still alive. That just wasn't acceptable for Squall. His feral instincts quickly took over with the desire to protect and seek vengeance thus leading his thoughts into a slaughter.

He kicked the form below him repeatedly and received a grunt in response for each one while the man's mouth soon started drooling blood that formed a river down the alley. Squall bent down over the man and grabbed him by the hair pulling him forward to meet with one last punch. One last punch that should finish the job.

He pulled his arm back but found it had a little more weight on it than it should. He turned his head to find a sobbing Rinoa holding his arm and shaking her head. "Squall, no… please, lets just go home…"

Squall released his grip from the man's hair allowing the form to slump back onto the floor. He stood up and gave the mugger one last kick to the abdomen before taking Rinoa back into his arms and escorted her back toward the Garden.

The walk went on quite, but he could feel her trembling against him. He didn't know how to offer someone comfort. That wasn't his job. He was merely a tool to kill. A tool that could get the mission done. Emotions had no place dwelling inside tools.

But he wasn't just a tool anymore. He felt. He started to give a damn. And as Hyne as his witness, he smiled. More importantly, it was possible he was cared for. Valued even. She might value him. If that was to ever be completely true, he would have to giver her reason to.

He couldn't imagine what would have been running through her mind, the shock too big to handle. He didn't know how to act or what to say, but he did know this, he had to try. "I dropped your ice-cream. Sorry."

Rinoa looked up at him a little puzzled, almost questioning where it came from. She could see the look he had on his face. It wasn't the usual blank expression, but one that held concern for her well being over it. She giggled a little bit at both his attempt at humor and for changing the topic though it was not something so easily forgotten.

"Squall, please, just hold me and don't go" He nodded though she never saw it and trusted only in the fact that his arms were wrapped around her as they walked back to the Garden where they could put the horrors behind them.

Without anything else being said they soon reached the Garden while still holding onto one another and made their way to the dorm area. "Rinoa, which room is yours? I will walk you back."

She hesitated in her answer. "Squall, could I…could I spend the night in your dorm? I could stay in the extra room. Please, it would make me feel better." He didn't like the sound of her voice. He wanted to hear that spirited girl again from the past few mornings. The same girl that pestered him when he secretly wished to be bothered.

They stood still in the hallway for 5 minutes before Squall could come to terms with what he was about to say. "Yes." He had to bring back that girl somehow.

He led her into his room but scanned the hallways to make sure no one saw them. He didn't need rumors to spread and tarnish her name. People could say what the wanted about him. He never cared; at least that's what he would keep telling himself.

Once inside his living area she found the strength to release from his gasp and made her way to the restroom as the desire to wash off the dirty feeling from the night overpowered her worse than her attacker.

Rinoa exited the bathroom to find a cup of hot chocolate awaiting her in Squall's hands which she gladly accepted. "I thought you might like a cup, calm your nerves and help you sleep. I put an extra shirt and baggy pants for you to change into so you might be a bit more comfortable. Don't worry, I just had them washed."

Another attempt at humor. Squall was defiantly falling for this girl. She smiled at him, though it lacked much of the luster it usually held. Rinoa finished off the warm soothing liquid and headed in the room to change. When she exited the room she found that Squall had not done the same. In fact he now held his gunblade in hand. "Aren't you going to change and go to bed?"

Squall shook his head as he replied. "No, I will wait till I'm sure you are asleep. I'll watch over you here and make sure nothing more happens." Rinoa's smile began to reclaim some of its original shine _'He is going to watch over me hoping the added feeling of security will help me sleep. Who would have known he was so thoughtful…'_

She signaled for Squall to come closer, not wanting to say this too loudly even though she knew they had complete and utter privacy. "I hope you uh... don't mind my asking but um… could you maybe, hold my hand while I sleep? I'll feel better knowing you are right there." Squall nodded to her request, not feeling it unreasonable.

He waited outside the door till she was under covers, not feeling right coming in before then. Rinoa watched him enter the room and put the lethal gunblade down at his side. Squall pulled a chair near the bed and held Rinoa's hand as her eyes closed and she fell asleep just a few moments later.

He watched her rest for a few minutes before realizing that she was indeed actually asleep. Feeling a bit sheepish he released her hand and walked over to his room, leaving his gunblade there somehow feeling that its mere presence would keep away danger.

Once in his own room, which was almost as barren as the rest of his domicile, he took off his shirt and changed into his night pants before lying down on his bed. He stared up at the ceiling with one hand behind his head as he hoped the girl sleeping in just the next room would have a peaceful night after such a horrendous event. He cursed himself for letting it get as far is it did feeling her protection was his responsibility as her date. He would not let that happen again. There was nothing he could do about it now, except…

'_Griever. I don't ask much of you other than the occasional peace and quiet'_

< That's right. You don't >

'_I can't watch over her all the time'_

< You are maturing. I am proud > But the rare praises form Griever were buried within his preoccupied mind.

'_I know you may feel less of me for asking you this but…'_

< I have a feeling I would have never been prouder of a youngling… >

'_I need your help. Watch over her when I can't.' _

The response was the only thing he needed to hear before he too closed his eyes and found himself immersed in sleep.

< You have grown rapidly young pup. Your request is granted. >

* * *

what do you think? A little cliche maybe but (shrugs) thats how i saw things in my head. I hope you guys liked it and will take the time to review. The next chapter is only about half written though. I will do my absolute best to update as soon as possible and thats a promise. until next time, thanks and take care all. :-)  



	8. The Lion

AN: This was written and edited once within an hour. I do not apoligize for being busy or for taking some time in updating because frankly, i have stuff to do. This chapter might not hit the standards i am trying to push but hopefully it should hold you guys over. Avoid complaining about grammer because i probably did not pay much attention to it. Other than that, i hope you guys enjoy the events to follow.

* * *

The next morning his internal clock was as sharp as ever, waking him up early in the morning only this time to a bit of a surprise. He yawned and stretched in his bed when he found out he was very much not alone. Rinoa had somehow found her way to his bed that night and had snuggled up against him, arms wrapped around his exposed chest.

He thought he might need to wake her to be freed from her grasp so he may start his day, but his efforts were returned with a cutes whimper and an even tighter hold. What amazed Squall the most was how comfortable he felt with her around him, especially since he never liked being near people. _'What is it about this girl that does this to me?'_

With his uninhibited hand he turned off the alarm clock he had set to signal when he should wake up Rinoa once he decided they should sleep in.

'_Missing one day of classes shouldn't hurt.'_

If anyone had any problems with that, they could take it up with the commander.

In his mind he could feel a familiar presence lurking around looking for details he had denied Griever earlier. _'Stop that. You will ask for my permission first.'_

< You will learn your place young one. Let the elders go about their business. >

'_Young one? I thought I was a young pup.'_

< Even pups grow up someday. Your time has come I think. Now hush so I can go about my work. There is something I need to be sure of. >

The young warrior rolled his eyes in annoyance knowing he could do little to stop the ever persistent guardian from doing his work. He had come to trust him after all this time. If Griever ever wanted to treat him in ill mannered ways, he certainly could. Perhaps it was time to extend his faith.

Squall fell asleep peacefully with the girl held tightly within his welcoming embrace. Rinoa had found her way to the nook of his neck and allowed Squall to rest his chin upon her soft raven hair, a smile smeared across both their lips. Was it possible for someone to feel so soft? To smell so good?

The room felt natural. Everything was as it should be and untainted by the clumsiness of human interference. They were not just two human sacks that were tossed against one another but two souls that searched and yearned to be completed. They were the product of the purest and most natural form of love.

The harmony that was floating through the air was suddenly grounded as a loud banging was heard against the door forcing the eyes of the couple to quickly shoot open. There wasn't time to be shocked at the position they woke up in, not time for Rinoa to have worried about missing her classes. They both knew they could not be caught like this.

"Quickly, hide back in the other room, I'll send away whoever it is." Even when snapped from his sleep Squall had an authoritative voice.

Once he heard the other door slam shut he rolled out of bed and pulled on an old T-shirt. He rubbed his eyes and ruffled his hair further to appear as if the banging itself had awoken him from a sleep he desperately needed, though he actually felt quite refreshed.

Squall needed a second to regain his cold composure once more. Rumors would spread like a fanned wildfire should he respond with a smile or even the slightest smirks upon his face.

Once at the entrance he forced a yawn as he disengaged the lock and allowed the door to open with a 'swish'. Who he saw before him was the last person he needed to see.

Irvine Kinneas, wannabe cowboy and sharpshooter extraordinaire. He was easily recognizable with his cowboy hat and boots that were declared his trademarks. The tan clothes he wore quite often looked like the rejects from an old cowboy movie, but no one would dare say that to him. Despite his fashion shortcomings Squall had granted him instructor status for one reason and one reason alone. He was simply the best at what he does.

Though now Squall suddenly regretted hiring Irvine. The man could smell a pretty girl from miles away, similar to how a shark could smell blood. Squall would have to get rid of him, quick.

"What do you want?" Squall winced when he said that, he was supposed to act sleepy.

"Hey hombre! Everyone has been wondering where you've been. No one could find you last night or this morning. Not like you to skip out on work. Come in? Don't mind if I do." Irvine brushed passed Squall who could only think of the punishments this man had just earned.

"Get out. I'm taking a personal day." It was no use. Irvine was already accustomed to Squall's commanding voice.

'_Could I kill him and just hide the body? Would anyone really miss him? Damn. Selphie would and then no one would get any rest.'_

The brash young cowboy stood just inside the room and took a thorough glance of the dorm none had ever seen the insides of before. There was no doubt his newfound vision would have a painful price tagged along with it.

It was then his eyes landed on two slim shoes that stood by the doorway. Heels none the less. There were only two explanations. It was possible the young commander had finally lost it and started cross dressing when no one was watching. While this was certainly the far more amusing choice, it was not likely. Not with the slight aroma of women's perfume still lingering around.

That only meant.

"A girl! Well well. Squall has finally grown up and bagged himself a girl. Looks like you finally learned a thing or two from yours tru-"

Irvine immediately found his body forcibly pressed against the door as eyes full of blue fire blazed on within Squall. The standard look of annoyance was replaced by a far more fearful expression.

"You were never here. You never saw anything. You will not say a word. If I catch even the slightest hint that anyone suspects anything..."

A pause for dramatic effect? Or a pause to ensure his prey understood that the threat which followed was not a bluff

"I'll have them ripped off." There was no doubt as to what Squall was referring to.

Squall wasn't about to let Irvine have even the slightest opportunity to respond as he pressed the door button and allowed it to swish open. Irvine stumbled backwards into the hallway in a near daze before straitening his hat and continuing along his merry way. In his mind a lone thought ran through his mind. 'I was never here. I was never here. I was never here.'

Squall's forehead met with the door when it closed. The consequences of his heart's choice were quickly dawning upon him. They needed to do this smart if they wanted to avoid getting caught.

His mind raced with thoughts as he refused to move from his position. His keen senses dulled to the world around him while potential plans stormed his foggy mind.

From behind a loving embrace strapped him into reality with their innocence and care as Rinoa wrapped her slender arms around the warrior. She rested her head ever so slightly upon his back while a 'thank you' escaped the confines of her soft pink lips.

With a flash of lightening, thunder soon rolled in his heart. The confusion his mind was tormented with seconds ago vanished as clarity settled in. Only one word could describe the emotion he was feeling. Only one word could communicate that feeling which was hard to pinpoint.

Betrayal.

< No! You fool! It's not what it seems! Don't jump to conclusion. You were not supposed to see that memory out of context! >

The hug he was enveloped in shattered as he roughly grabbed the arms of the surprised young lady and slammed her form against the door so harshly it almost felt the need to conform to her figure. He systematically reached for her throat and caused her quivering hands to reach up and clasp at his vice-like grip.

It was not shock that mastered her thought process, only fear. The murderous look he held was an image she could not soon eliminate from her memories.

Squall spoke in his cold calculated voice, as if the person he was interrogating was a prisoner and not a woman he just a few moments ago thought he cared for.

"Answer truthfully. A few years ago. Balamb Garden. An inauguration ball. Were you there?"

Tears started to slowly escape her eyes. Even though it was her neck that was ensnared, it felt as if someone had clutched her heart.

"WHERE YOU THERE?" He already knew the answer. She was caught within the tinniest parts of his memory, brought forth only by Griever's meddling for information. While the two never met, she failed to escape his sights back then. However the sorceress battle to come and time itself would bury many memories from the man who abandoned his past.

She could only reply in a soft whimper that resembled that of a child who knew not why they were being punished. "Yes."

"You met with Siefer?" His mortal enemy. The bane of his existence. The man whose life he wished more than ever he did not spare.

Rinoa had to cooperate. That was the only way she could get an answer as to why he was behaving that way. Perhaps that was the only way she could leave this room unharmed.

"Yes"

His face hardened further while his crystal blue eyes further glazed over.

< STOP IT! You are overreacting. If you do not start acting more rational you will do irreparable harm! >

'SHUT UP YOU SORRY EXCUSE FOR A GUARDIAN! They all betray. Never trust anyone. That has kept me from feeling this way for so long.'

"You tried to seduce him? Get him to support Cid in aiding your cause? To help your friends in Timber? That's what matters most to you isn't it?" He had learned that little piece of information just the night before. She joined the SeeD program in hopes she could bring her friends aid when she was strong enough. It was her reason for working.

She never asked him for his support. That was why Squall silently decided he would help her.

"Squall I…" Rinoa understood now what conclusions he must be jumping to.

"YES OR NO!" He couldn't let her sweet talk her way out of this. He would not be made a fool of again. He was after all, the Lion of Balamb.

"Yes..."

Only one more question was need in order to seal her fate The tears now too began to form at his own eyes as the anger began to subside and the pain settle in where it was most comfortable. In Squall.

"Do you know that I am the Commander?" He would know if she was lying. Ever person had a tell.

Her eyes darted back and forth looking for a way out of answering this question. If Rinoa lied she knew she would be caught. If she told the truth, a great misunderstanding would form between the two. She was caught in her own catch 22.

"Yes."

His grip upon her neck loosened allowing his arm to fall down and hang lifelessly at his side. His face fell foreword to lock gazes with the floor as a new quiet reverberated throughout his room.

Having found what Rinoa felt an opportune moment, she sought to explain her actions and rectify this ill situation.

"Squall I –"

"Get out. I do not want to see you again." Most thought he was a man that abandoned all emotions. None understood that he was one who felt more than most. He long ago had formed a disturbing hurtful relationship with pain.

"But "

"IF you so much as look at me again. You will be expelled. There will be no helping your Timber friends then." His resolve would not be shaken. He would not be tormented again. She had to leave his life now. She had to leave his memories forever.

Her lips quivered in sadness instead of fear. She didn't know what caused this sudden turn of events but a misunderstanding has now separated these two.

The emotions belonging only to mankind tore apart the natural beauty of love that flowed between them earlier. And yet Squall really could not be held at fault. Not in Hyne's eyes. For he was only human.

Rinoa's head hung in defeat as she slipped on her shoes and quickly exited the room leaving only a stream of tears in her place. With any other person she would have stayed and fought. With any other man she would have gotten her way. But not with the man she cared too much about. As strong as she liked to make herself seem, inside there was a child who was constantly turned away from those she cared about.

Squall remained in his room standing in almost near disbelief over what he had done. He was almost sure he had made the right decision. There could be no other explanation. She was trying to seduce him to get her way. Those feelings shared earlier were false.

How else could a homeless man/mugger smelling of garbage have had pearl white teeth and finely manicured fingernails?

It was a setup. An attempt to get him to fall in love with her.

Had it worked? Was he thoroughly seduced by the young enchantress? Had he fallen in love?

The answer was undeniably yes.

That left only one option. She must be expelled from his memories. That was the only way to keep the hurt from returning. The only way he could return to his former self. Only one could possibly grant him this blessing.

'_Griever! Erase her from my mind. I command you this instant!'_

Only silence ensued.

'_Griever!'_

But the guardian force was no where to be found toiling around in his head. For the first time since Time Compression, Squall Leonhart was truly alone. He was a Lion without a Pride.

* * *

Well now that you have read, perhaps you would like to review? WEll i think you guys really want to review, so go ahead!  



	9. Memories

AN: Its a short but quick update. It was kind of written in a hurry, but i am a little proud of this. I think its pretty good if i do say so myself, though i really want to hear from you guys. (btw, if anyone still hasnt reviewed the previous chapter, please do).

Also if anyone is wondering about my other open stories (in other series) worry not, i will get to them soon.

Thanks for being so loyal and supportive guys. Your reviews mean a lot ot me.

* * *

His breathing was heavily sporadic. His mind raced with a whirlwind of thoughts. His eyes darted in different directions with nothing to contain its focus. The perspiration was dressed across his face in a blanket of uncertainty.

His hands were engaged in a dance between an ironclad grip upon his gunblade to that of a feathery touch.

This was not the place for one with shattered confidence. This was not the place for the man who was now living in the shadow of his own former greatness that existed just one night ago.

Squall Leonhart was the fearsome Lion of Balamb no more.

His mind was overcome with a disease that overshadowed the speed and ferocity the Black Plague had once spread across the land.

Black Plague, a suiting name for one clad in so much dark leather should he ever decide to switch sides.

No, his disease was one that attacked and consumed the mind before its effects on the body could take place. His disease was one only humans could show and thus spared the remainder of all Hyne's creatures. His ailment was one of love.

He knew it the second she had been banished from his room. For once there had been no doubt as to what emotions he was feeling. There was no second-guessing his thoughts. There was also no holding back his emotions to the world when he fell to his knees sobbing in grief.

Had he been thoroughly seduced by a raven-haired beauty? The answer was undeniably yes. Had he any regrets? Sadly and probably his biggest mistake to date was that he did not.

The young commander merely fell victim to the same potential fate to all those who in a moment of emotional instability secretly open up their heart to someone. They get hurt.

One by one the number of fiends he faced off with steadily grew. The training center had been closed off at the start of the day as the lone leader of the Esthar Garden locked himself inside to rebuild the wall around him.

This training session was much like any other. Squall faced off against numerous monsters in order to better his ability against multiple targets. The difference was this was the first time he had ever done so completely alone. He was already the best 1x1 dueler, which hardly meant he was done growing.

Nothing nor no one stagnates in nature. All life was bound by the law of rapidly growing or constantly decaying. Life would be a constant struggle but Squall Leonhart obviously still had much to learn.

One more gnat would need to be replaced as its body fell limp and succumbed to the power of gravity as it slinked down to the floor. Its brethren backed away for just a few moments sensing the aggressor had regained a dominant stance.

This was time enough to let the disheveled warrior to create some coherent thoughts in his mind.

'_She has been using me. Seduced me. How could I have been such an easy target?_' Those words contained more than enough truth. He hadn't even known her a month.

'_I…I had feelings for her. I think I loved her. I guess that means I did love her.'_ After all, love is nothing more than a four letter word assigned to one's thoughts. Thinking you loved someone means you did.

It was the roar of an approaching T-Rexaur that shoved a stray thought into his mind. _'Did she love me? I didn't even provide an opportunity to ask. I….Did I make a mistake?'_

But that was not the heart of the problem. Ice-bergs never reveal their true monolithic nature until it was far too late.

'_She did…I don't know how but I know that much to be true. I know she loved me, even it was for but a moment'_ Despite this realization, his will remained shattered and refused to cooperate with its own reconstruction. The truth of the matter still remained undiscovered.

Suddenly Squall found himself very much alone. The gnats had left him isolated while he was submerged within his thought process. That could only mean one thing.

A heart shattering bellow was heard in the distance as footsteps signaled its rapid approach. It would soon be time for a far more dangerous enemy to reveal itself to Squall.

Yes the T-Rexaur that made its way to the commander would always prove to be a challenge, but it would always pale in comparisons to his archenemy.

Someone refused to leave Squall alone. Someone would always try and prevail to be more than just a memory.

The vision of a landscape set ablaze ran unchecked in his minds eye. He could see the back of a long tan tenchcoat marked with a red cross on both sleeves. One hand was firmly gripped upon a gunblade that rested against its shoulders while his short blond hair swayed with the imaginary wind that further fueled the inferno. Finally, slowly but surely, the head turned slightly to look over his shoulder as cocky green eyes were cast down upon shriveling blue ones.

The hellhole that raged on his mind quickly cast itself down into the soul of the young soldier and forced out a scream of not so quiet desperation.

"NO! I defeated you!" Squall lunged his body forward and began a much anticipated fight with the T-Rexaur before him. The beast released its limitless anger with each slash that decorated its otherwise perfect body. "You will not best me!"

However the young mercenary was without the guidance he never realized he valued. He was without the resolve that got him past countless battle. The ability to rely on himself alone was diminished while none where around to offer him aid.

The creature knocked the hero aside with a quick swish of his tail. Squall's anger served a purpose. So long as he lived he would not set down his gunblade. Not until all his enemies were defeated in every manner possible. Not until he had realized what he set out to do. Not until he died would it fall from his hands.

A mindless fury would temporarily take the place of the resolve he had come to trust. Squall quickly picked himself up to his feet and began a charge to deliver one final thrust to end this symbolic battle.

However his mind and his heart were still engaged within its own conflict. While his heart pressured him to follow up on his emotions and continue on despite the struggles he has and know will encounter, his mind was nothing more than a factory of doubt that would produce countless images to prevent him from obtaining his goal. His memories and imagination would become his worst enemy.

His final duel with Seifer replayed itself in his head. He stood above the blond coward's shivering body as his demeanor changed from one moment to the next. The smug arrogance that hung about the child was lifted and replaced with the fear of death that was ingrained within his emerald eyes. It was as if he was no longer bewitched.

Squall had a chance. The moment had finally come. Years of torment from his childhood at the orphanage throughout his years in Garden would now be avenged. Seifer would finally receive his comeuppance.

Except the man trembling before him was not the Seifer he had been dueling all along. This was the person who made his life miserable with their betrayal. This was the person who constantly teased and tested his skills thus forcing him to become better than he had ever been. This was the man who clapped for him and the others when they became SeeDs while he himself had failed once more.

The man who lay before him with his hand held out in mercy was a sorceress' knight no longer. That did not mean Seifer earned the right to live.

A quick image of the scene that started this whole ordeal flashed like a bolt of lightening through his mind. The ball held in Balamb Garden so many years ago. He stayed by the wall merely sipping a drink, while another danced with a girl with hair as black as the midnight sky.

That was why Squall spared his life. He believed Seifer was a man who had someone that cared about him. As Squall's gunblade was raised up to strike against his foe, he couldn't help but wonder what pain he would bring to a girl whose face he could not remember at the time.

Seifer may have been missed by someone should he die. Would Squall? Little would change should he happen to die. There were others who could accomplish the task he was assigned to do. He had no mother, no father to speak of. Even his Sis had abandoned him. Squall Leonhart would become another line in the book of lost souls. Just another SeeD who died playing a pawn for others.

In the end Seifer had bested him after all.

Squall leapt into the air to deliver his final blow to the T-Rexaur but his mind would not relent in its brutal attack against all he had thought he knew.

Images of Rinoa dancing with Seifer further revealed themselves to him. His imagination was running as images of Rinoa hugging Seifer, touching Seifer, kissing Seifer were all vividly displayed for his eyes to see and thus replace the image of the T-Rexaur before him.

That was what angered him. Rinoa. His Rinoa. She had picked Seifer. He was to be the one supposed to help her. He was the one who had the only thing Squall Leonhart ever wanted. Someone to care for him.

With his heart losing the battle, his body soon followed soon. The attack Squall had planned to finish the monster in front of him with was quickly forgotten though his leap into the air did indeed serve a purpose.

From the side with speed uncanny for an animal that large, two huge jaws snapped around the torso of the commander's body causing it to squirm with pain as massive teeth penetrated his form in several places. His eyes began to fog over while blood spurted from his mouth while the beast shook him from side to side in order to hurry his journey to the other side.

The training center fell eerily quiet all the while this scene took place. No other T-Rexaurs came out to challenge this one for the meal. No other beasts dared reveal their presence by making a sound. Only one solemn noise could be heard while all living things choose to become deaf to the tragic scene taking place. It was the sound of a gunblade falling several stories and clanking against the dirt ground while the blue luster it usually glowed with faded away into nothingness.

* * *

So i am probably not the most liked guy at the moment am i? Well you guys will have to review a lot to find out what happens next.  
A decent number of reviews again would be appreciated. I'm not tryin to be mean, im just really really like reviews P

So tell me if you loved it, liked it, hated it, hate me. Maybe a few suggestions as to how to improve and all that good stuff. Once again i appreciate teh support. I will do my best not to let anyone down. I hope you all enjoy this. Thank you once againm and please review. :-)

Until next time, take care all. 


	10. Guardian Angels

AN: This was a quick update because i left you guys with two very cliffy very sad chapters. And i just can't have that. Besides, you guys have been great readers and great reviewers. However my haste has made this subpar. My apoligies but perhaps some of you will seek enjoyment in it anyways. This will prolly be my last update for a week and a half or so because i have a birthday this weekend (yay) as well as much work to accomplish. Thanks for all your support. You guys rock.

Btw, this writing thing of mine is a hobby i do for fun. Correcting grammer is something i hate though im more than adequate at doing when it counts. If it thorougly offends you, i suggest skip over my stuff. On the flipside, if anyone wants to beta-read some of my stuff, let me know.

Thanks for reading and i hope you all review!

* * *

< It was no supposed to be this way! > Anger was not fitting for him.

< It was your fault. You made it happen. > Nor the accusing tone this one held.

< If hadn't, you would have. That was a necessary risk. I had no way of knowing this would happen. > That was true. The guardians needed to prepare.

< Either way, we must set things right. One of the fated children is dy- >

< Don't say it! There is always hope. > But even if it is not spoken, that did not deny the fact of the matter.

< You have grown attached to him. Is that for the best? > She knew it was. But did Griever?

< You have grown attached to your charge as well. The difference is I found a way to communicate with mine sooner. > He was the first Guardian ever to do so.

< Something must be done. Will she come back to him? >

< Not of her own accord. >

< Then I must… >

< You must or he dies for good. Only my presence sustains him but I cannot remain there forever. > Staying there too long would put his own survival in peril.

< It is fortunate the Hyne favors you my love or the boy… > Hyne's blessings were in short supply these days.

< I told you not to say it. Please, just do what needs to be done to save him. > Was it possible? Did he actually sound defeated?

< Ah, the almighty Griever reduced to begging to his love? >

< If it save the young one's life, then yes, I beg. > No, not defeated. Desperate.

< You need not beg. I will do what I can but in the end it all comes down to her. >

< They love each other as much as we do each other. I know it. >

< She may love him, but she may no longer trust him. > The woman's feelings for his charge were extremely obvious to any.

< He acted irresponsibly. He may not be worthy of her but she is all he has left. Help her trust him. > Only silence ensued.

* * *

The mindless dull chatter that soaked the air of the classroom fell upon one girl who was blind to the situation. There was nothing being spoken in class that could possibly have weighed heavily enough upon her as to stomp out the torment and confusion that was within.

She was being punished for a mistake she had made many years ago. It was not even really a mistake. Ones past was not supposed to matter. Only a person's potential and where they wanted to go in life should be the standard upon which all are measured against.

But life was never fair for Rinoa or anyone else. What constituted someone's personality besides their compilation of memories created by the life they have lived so far? Who knew? Perhaps this was just Hyne's way of screwing around with mortal's lives for a cheap laugh. Maybe her recent misfortune was penance for a sin she had committed in a past life.

No matter the reason, one truth remained undeniable. The first and only man she had ever loved rejected her. He looked upon her with such disgust and pain that it would not have been unfathomable to believe she had played a role in the annihilation of a squad composed of children based upon his expression.

Rinoa's eyes glossed over in a fog as she stared away into nothingness and thus allowed her head to slightly tip to one side. A tear that had reached its limit slowly trudged away from her puppy-dog brown eyes even though she was unable to blink.

It hurt to sit in that classroom with an air of rejection hanging about her. It hurt to pretend that nothing unusual happened in her morning while she replayed the event over and over in her head. It hurt to be in love with Squall as truly and as deeply as she knew she was. Frankly, it just hurt.

Suddenly, a strange voice penetrated her thoughts. < Hush now child. Do not despair. >

The young vixen snapped her head around rapidly as if a classmate had thrown something against her back. That voice was not her own. It was like her mind created a new persona with which to guide her.

With eyes darting rapidly in every direction, Rinoa tried to regain control of her sporadic breathing. This was not right. There was no way her subconscious would develop a voice so soothingly soft and feminine when she felt such anguish and turmoil.

< Do not worry dear child. I mean you no harm. I just want to help you. I want to take the pain away. > With her simple motherly words, the unknown force had lessened the burden that bore down upon her very being so heavily.

'_Who….who are you? Why do you want to help me? Am I going mad?' _ So many men had disappointed and abandoned Rinoa in her life. All it took was a single misfortune with one whom she sincerely trusted to cause her apparent mental instability.

< No little Rinny. You are not going crazy. Think of me as a guardian. A guardian angel if you will. Sent by Hyne to help you in your time of need. > That should be explanation enough for the mortal.

So Rinoa had gone crazy. Guardians…angels…Hyne. Maybe she got knocked unconscious. That's it. She fell down the stairs while in a moment of grief and now she was dreaming. Wait…she had never called herself Rinny before.

'_Rinny? No one ever called me that before. Where did that name come from?'_

< It came from someone very near and dear to your heart. > One cannot ignore the obvious

It was evident an angel could speak of only one person. _'Oh, you mean Hyne calls me Rinny?'_

A melodious laughter that was like a song unto itself rang loudly and proudly within Rinoa's chaotic head. The uncertainty and peril that previously lingered was driven away by a melody so innocent and pure that it should have belonged to a child. < Come now Rinny. Be honest to yourself. This comes from someone you love more than Hyne itself. >

This was just fantastic. Of all the guardian angels that were available, she had to receive the know-it-all. Wait…just how many of them were there?

< As many as our needed young child. Now tell me who called you by such a name without ever speaking it to you. > They had to develop a rapport quickly. This little guessing game would help speed up the process.

'_Could it be my fat-'_ Even Rinoa didn't believe this one.

< Dear child, don't make me think less of you. Do **NOT** lie to me. We both know your father is not that dear to you right now. >

She immediately blushed while regaining the meekness of a mouse. She knew the answer even when she began to mention her father. No other man had dominated her thoughts so thoroughly since the voluptuous beauty had met him. Not her father, not Hyne, not Seifer.

With a whisper quiet thought, she silenced the other character residing in her head. _'Squall'_

< Good. We must build a relationship on trust. Much like the one you had with him. >

Trust? Was there trust in what they had with one another? She originally had an ulterior motive for seeking out the commander though she knew in her heart that if it had been anyone else, she would not have tried to seduce them. Then again his actions against her had been less than reassuring.

Maybe they were moving too fast. Or was it that they were too much in love to care. How important was trust when you were truly madly deeply in love with another? The answer was simple. Trusting someone was the difference between caring for a person, and loving them.

Suddenly, a realization hit her. '_Squall called me Rinny? What? When? He never used any pet names. Actually he didn't even say my name all that often.'_ It was almost too cute to imagine. Or maybe it was another secret kept from one another. How well did they really know each other anyways?

< Even his guardian did not know it. It was a name he felt fit you perfectly. Cute and simple yet memorable. You feel it was another secret between you two? > Time was of the essence. The guardian had to speed things along or none of these pleasantries would matter.

'_I guess it shouldn't surprise me that you know all about us, considering you live in my mind. It's just that I-'_

< Do you love and trust him? > There was not a moment to spare. The guardian had to cut through all the bull.

'_I…but….I'm not…'_

< It's a simple question my child. I shall make it easier. Respond quickly and with the answer we both know to be true. Do you love him? > In the distance the guardian could hear a heartbeat begin to slow its pace. There was no doubt to whom it belonged.

'_Yes.' _Yes, yes. A thousand times YES!

< Do you have faith in him? >

'_Yes'_ She could speak no lie by answering Yes to that question

< Do you trust him? >

'_Yes._' This response had the guardian momentarily stunned. Having trust was supposed to be the key issue between them. It had to be …unless….

< Do you have trust in yourself? > Years of experience had given her the wisdom to arrive at this question. Just how many years would remain unknown. A woman never reveals her age.

'_I…I don't know. I mean I used him, I think. I feel like I betrayed him by having known another from his past. How he knows Seifer I do not know. Why it bothers him so much I don't understand. All I know is I hurt someone who was abused by the world. Whether or not I intended it doesn't matter. How do I know I won't do it again?'_

< You mean you don't care that he treated you so poorly for something you did years ago? Dear child, you didn't even err. You were just a little one back then. You could not have known Seifer's arrogant nature. > Was that Seifer's true nature? Now was not the time to sow seeds of doubt.

'_It doesn't matter. Don't you understand? I love him! I love him for who he is and I love him for the man he wants to be, for me. The date, the conversations, that couldn't be who he normally was. No one else tried to change themselves so much of their own free will for me before. Everyone else just tried to change me.'_

< Yes…I know what you mean. > A brief moment of silence ensued.

'_Guardian Angels can love?'_ That was just peculiar. What was stranger still was this one seemed to know the one that watched over Squall. Could it be one giant coincidence? In reality, there were very few of those in life.

The answer was already clear.

'_I would.'_

< Even if he does not return your affections? >

'_Just tell me how I can help him.'_ It was an outburst of concern. Her feelings were indeed genuine.

< Run. Run now to the infirmary. Do not delay. I will explain as you go. >

Without a moment's hesitation Rinoa followed the instructions given by the pushy voice in her mind as she bolted out of the classroom leaving not only her herself, but her instructor stunned. Rinoa ignored the elevator that was never fast enough and darted into the stairs with a look of fear veiled upon her. Even though she did not know why she could not help but worry.

< You cannot hide **that** secret from him any longer. You must reveal it to him.>

'_But…but then he might'_

< Kill you? It is his duty. He is a man bound to his honor and obligations. However it is his life that is on the line. >

Squall? His life on the line? That was impossible. The world used him as a pawn and left him nearly for dead. He was made of sterner stuff than most men. Squall was quite simply the most powerful fighter in the world. The feats he accomplished would go down in history as the actions of a man turned legend.

'_But he…he'_

< He is another victim to cluttered feelings. He loved you but felt himself second to one who is his archenemy >

Rinoa almost tripped down the flight of stairs when that thought sunk in. Seifer? Seifer was his nemesis?

'_Wait wha-'_

< There is no time! Hurry! Reach the infirmary before they close it off. Only you have the power to heal him. You must use your magic. That is if you value his life above your own. >

'_I do'_

< Then do not question me child. The rest is for you to do alone. I have done all I can. I pray for your success. > So it was true, even angels had things they wished for.

Rinoa finally reached the ground floor and quickly made her way to the infirmary without regard to those who stood in her way. Too much was at stake. Squall was dying and she could help.

Infirmaries everywhere were always alike. They always had a unique sterile smell about them. They were always blanketed in the most vivid white available. And they always retained a solemn sad atmosphere about them. This one was no different save a trail of blood that created a path into one room.

Her inhuman speed allowed her to shuffle past the few nurses and doctor that stood about and enter the closed off area uninhibited. There was nothing she could do to harm him further. No doctor would drag a woman away from a man who should be dead yet hung onto life by a thread.

His torso proved to be a one giant bandage that was covered in a dark crimson fury. His mouth was frozen shut as if the shock of the moment was still attached to his body. His striking blue eyes were open yet blank as they were mesmerized by the ceiling above them. There were no signs of life within him. Why his heart continued to beat was an anomaly among enigmas.

She slowly walked up the side of his bed with one hand following his form gently. Rinoa took one last quick glance to assure herself that the door was indeed closed. What was about to happen was not for prying eyes.

She leaned over near his face where she tucked aside a few rebellious strands of his hazelnut brown hair. Her eyes immediately fell upon the scar that divided his face. Her lips felt a pull that could not be denied as they brought themselves closer and closer till they kissed the bottom of his wound with a feather-soft touch. She planted a trail of such loving gestures all the way up to the other end of the scar as she sought to remove all sources of hurt from his body.

There was no turning back from this. There would be consequences. That didn't matter. Only life mattered.

Rinoa's eyes grew solid white as two extensions sprouted rapidly from her back. The room was blessed with a pair of heavenly wings that grew from a vision of loveliness. While in full control of herself and her powers, she folded her wings around herself and moved her soft pink lips closer and closer to their fated destination.

She found his own lips and engaged them in a furious and passionate kiss that sparked a white light to pass from herself and into the one she loved. The room quickly flashed with a brilliance that would have blinded most men, however now they would have only been ignorant to the wings Rinoa sported on her back.

While her wings had retreated back into their sanctuary and the magic she casted to save his life now used, she refused to part from the kiss she so vigorously pursued with him. She may never again receive such a chance.

Here and now, this was the moment for two fated children to explore their feelings. He may kill her, he may not. Only Hyne and two guardian angels could guess one way or the other.

Suddenly Squall's hands reached up from his bed and snaked around the neck of his angel. His eyes blinked rapidly as life returned to the one who should be dead.

Feeling the effects of his revival and the return of his feelings, she deepened her intensity and let the slightest of moans escape her. That was all it took to bring a smile to his face, one that Rinoa felt form beneath her.

She released her hold upon him and slowly stood upright again though she allowed one hand to hold onto his.

Squall didn't look like the man she knew. This one appeared almost content.

"Rinny we…we have a lot to talk about. I…You…I'm sorr-"

However life itself was an urgent matter. There would be time for that later. Now was the instant for unbridled affection to thrive.

A familiar voice returned to our fallen hero and echoed within his mind once more. At the same time, a guardian angel to a guardian angel also chose to speak the very same words.

< Just shut up and kiss. >

What right did mere mortals have to argue with the commands of higher beings?

* * *

You know, in the game, they made Hyne sound kinda evil. Oh well, i use my literary license to change things as i please. So what are your thoughts? Loved it, hated it? Questions? Let me know guys. I am eager to hear from all of you!  



	11. An 'Injured' Man

AN: First thing is first. This story has broken all my personal stat records. Basically you guys are awesome! Second. My fluff ff8 piece is updated and finished. Hooooray. This chapter is short and sweet but i hope you will enjoy the reading none the less. I will probably add just one more chapter. After that i will be releasing another story. Thank you to all the beta readers on that one. You all have provided valuable insight. I may come back and do a sequel here, but who knows.

Thanks for everything guys. You have made me really happy with your reviews. I hope i earn the privilage of recieving some more.

* * *

The Garden was alive with a new buzz as the students and faculty moved about like busy bees. There was much news floating about. While it was true that many were shocked to hear that the Commander had came so close to falling through death's door, something else was far more stunning.

Someone was taking care of their Commander. Word had it that it was a student no less. A female student at that.

Naturally the whole Garden had been concerned when their leader found himself gripped in-between the jaws of death. The whole situation felt rather unbelievable as their symbol of courage and power fell victim to circumstances. This was a man who changed their destiny and altered the future and yet he was unable to handle simpler situations in the present.

However once his life was assured, far more important news had spread faster than wildfire. Their Commander may have a girlfriend. More than that, someone he loved.

Since Squall had been unable to lead due to his dire medical condition, the faculty stepped up. Against his authority they released his picture after he had been found and thrust Squall Leonhart into becoming an overnight idol. It was the only opportunity they would have in helping him come out of his shell and dealing with the fame that was bound to catch up with him.

His privacy was now officially intruded upon. Stories sprang up left and right about those who met the scarred warrior in chance encounters from students either seeking momentary popularity or in quest of the posisition as his new love interest should his current flame burn out.

A new after school activity had arisen. Capture the Commander. His pain and injuries were disregarded as everyone sought him out. When his identity had been revealed, one of the greatest mysteries this world new had been exposed to the masses and they in response reacted in typical fashion.

Everyone wanted to deny him his personal life. All wished to clamor around him as a constant reminder of the tasks he accomplished in his past. None were concerned for what potential still remained for the future. Well, one person did. It was the only person who knew where the Commander lay holed up.

In the A wing of the dorm area, one man lay curled up in a bed he shared with another. Many questions hung in the air because of their compromising position, questions with easy and simple answers.

Was it his bed? Certainly not. He would have been easy to find had he remained in his own domicile but few would expect him to be in a woman's room. Who was the person sleeping comfortably next to him? That was a query whose answer was too obvious to directly answer. Why was Squall clinging so tightly to her as they both rested? When one acted so foolish to drive one they love away, is it absurd to think they might awaken and find out they had succeeded?

That left the heaviest hanging question of them all. With them sleeping together like that, had anything physical happened between the two? Well Squall was never one to kiss in tell. Actually he was never one to say much of anything to anyone. As mentioned before, he was a man who appreciated his privacy.

His eyes opened and gaze upon the curvy form that was embraced upon him. Her glowing face was but an inch away from his own with shining black strands of silk flowing about her peaceful expression. Her eyes were tightly shut hiding her laughing chocolate brown eyes from view. If only there was a way to cause her eyelids to flutter open like the flapping of wings from a new butterfly.

As his eyes slowly wandered down from her shielded eyes and landed upon her lightly pursed pinkish lips, that way was made clear to him. There was little choice but to obey the indescribably magnetic pull her lips had upon his own as Squall obeyed what must be yet another law of nature.

His original intentions had been to steal a quick soft kiss from a woman he not only lusted after, but loved vigorously. When the once sleeping women released an amorous purr while caught within the depths of the kiss, Squall learned that oftentimes plans need to adjust and grow to suit everyone's growing needs.

The deepened kiss activated hidden instincts in Squall that shut his eyes to his Rinoa. No longer could they feast upon her milky white skin that cast a radiance that challenged the moon. No longer could he follow her form down from her supple chess to her long slender legs. And oh yes, no longer could he see the feather clad wings that stretched out from her back.

She is a sorceress. His bloodline was one that habitually slayed them. Is? Was? Words when switched drastically change the meaning of a sentence. He was one to kill those who could bend the world of magic to their ways. Now he is but a knight who will uphold an oath to protect their longevity.

Many thoughts ran through his mind as he lay there with his lips busy entertaining Rinoa's. He had all too easily cast aside his beliefs and values in order to protect someone who should by all means be his enemy. Was it possible that he had been bewitched without his knowledge? Was the vow he spoke to her merely the result of some strange life debt? Even if the answer to both or either question was yes, would it make a difference to him? That answer to as best he could tell was absolutely not.

In truth the burden Rinoa now bore was partially his fault. She was the recipient of Ultimcia's curse. That sorceress' defeat in the future left time in disarray. The powers one such being wielded has yet to be permanently defeated as they sought out another carrier. The vagueness of time compression allowed them to not only wander the globe this time, but time itself. They found something different in this particular girl.

Unlike their previous master, these powers found one whose heart would not be so easily blackened by having their love scorned. They found a host who was innately innocent and by nature pure. Perhaps the sorceress' powers may have finally found someone to break the cycle.

< Indeed the cycle may be broken my love. > It was a deep and confident voice. The pleading sounds and insecurities held before were long gone.

< My My Griever. Is it possible that you sound the least bit optimistic? > Hers deeply contrasted Griever with a light and playful aura.

< I truly believe these fated children have broken the cycle. He spurned her and yet she did not turn towards evil. There was not even the slightest temptation. >

A soft melodious laugh followed after. < Not in that Griever, but in thinking you had finally hooked your claws into me and claim me as your love. >

< But of course, how could you resist a icon for great pride and strength. >

< I have been doing it for eons. What has changed now? >

< Everything love, everything. > Griever pulled the mysterious finger closer into his grasp as she offered little to no resistance.

< Hush now Griever. It is their moment now, not ours. >

< I have waited years for your affection. I can be patient. >

The world of Guardian Forces was indeed peculiar, but no more than the land of humans. Finally a passionate kiss had ended and two lovers clutched tightly onto one another. Squalls hand glided down past Rinoa's shoulder and reached her outstretched wings which were now wrapped around them both.

Gently he began to slowly stroke them as his fingers danced between each individual feather. Rinoa could retract and call upon her wings at will, but now he seemed utterly fascinated by the new appendages. She would let him explore each and every part of him. What was the saying? To use a feather was erotic, but to use the whole damn chicken made things kinky.

With that much said, Squall Leonhart was not one to do…kinky things, but there was nothing wrong in experimenting in more erotic activities.

The feel of hands upon her wings was enough to bring a wide smile to her lips. He accepted her. He loved her. He did not shun her for what made her different. No, his only response was to learn more about her. Probably the most important fact of this all was that Squall did not kill her.

Rinoa's room was quiet as it served as the sanctuary from the ongoing clatter outside. They were temporarily ignorant to the manhunt that was going on in their doorsteps and it was in that ignorance did they stumble upon bliss with one another.

The problem with such serenity is that it can easily be shattered by the simplest uttering from any blameless person. When that simple uttering becomes a complex conundrum, havoc may ensue.

"What would you do if I told you Siefer lives?" His question had been blunt and out of place and yet needed to be addressed.

Rinoa's eyes gave way to a slight twitch as her eyes fought growing wide with shock. Siefer? Alive? For whatever reason his role in the war against Ultimicia was made extremely public. News of his death spread quickly. The most shocking revelation was that when Rinoa happened across the news and yet she didn't shed a single tear.

"I would continue to hug you and kiss you and love you for as long as you choose to receive it." She once again closed her eyes but did not let sleep claim her. She rested her head against his chest while she awaited his response. Squall never liked saying much, except to her.

Complex conundrums don't always lead to chaos and havoc.

"You have weakened me." Rinoa's eyes immediately shot open. She began to open her mouth in order to speak but stopped herself. Squall spoke in weird ways. She learned that after their first and only date thus far. Often what sounds like an insult will turn into the deepest and most meaningful compliment. "I have become addicted to your hugs, to your kisses, to your love, and to your affection. A warrior and leader can't afford to become addicted. Addiction leads to dependence. Dependence leads to weakness. Leaders must be strong."

Squall's hand moved up to caress the side of her face as he neared the point he wanted to convey. "But my addiction to you also means I will do everything I can to keep you safe, and to keep you to myself. Even if it means becoming selfish, I would seek to keep your feelings all to myself. I don't like to share." A soft giggle escaped Rinoa. Simultaneously both thought. _'Unless I had to share that love with children. Our children.'_

Rinoa blushed while Squall cleared his throat and his mind of that thought. Getting married and having children was still sometime away.

< HAH. You wish. Think twins. One boy, one girl. > It seems Griever was back to stay within Squall.

Squall gulped. He could never tell when Griever was kidding. Wait, Griever was never one for humor.

"Squall? What's the matter? You froze all of a sudden." Her voice was like that of a timid little mouse. He could never tell her. No she must never find out. That would have been the end of him if she ever found out he found that voice to be terribly cute.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." He kissed her softly upon her rose petal lips.

"So, do you feel better yet from your injuries to…?" Her face was nothing short of red. Partially from embarrassment at being so forward, partly at seeing Squall's face blush as well.

"I well…uh…" He was in a lot of pain but that was one hell of an offer to refuse.

Rinoa immediately flipped him over so she was on top. With a sly wink and a smile she glared down upon the man beneath her.

"Aw poor baby. Still feeling a bit weak? Don't worry. You just let your Rinny do all the work." The sultry tone was enough to get him excited.

Squall did nothing to stop her. He was after all an 'injured' man.

* * *

Love it? hate it? hate me? Comments and questions? Please provide them. I would love to read and respond to your reviews. I really appreciate each and every one. Thank you everyone and until next time, take care. 


	12. Fantasies

AN: You guys have been the absolute best readers and reviewers any author could have possibly hoped for one this website. Your support and encouragement have single-handedly kept me writing and striving to reach new levels in my writing ability. For that you have more most sincere gratitude. I will quickly mention that if you enjoy ff7(cloti) check out the author i mentioned before. IF you enjoy the anime GSD check out 'Wheel of Destiny' and please review for both.

**Finally i have a new ff8 story launched today. **

Now then lets not keep you guys waiting any longer. Here it is, the last chapter to 'Better Late Than Never'

* * *

**  
**

The commander's office always looks like the Garden is under a constant state of war. Paper's were strewn about carelessly while stacks of books lingered behind and threatened to fall down to the floor with a loud clamor. Squall's black leather chair allowed him to swivel around and receive the breathtaking view of his Garden behind him.

He always enjoyed it, the view. Often he found himself standing by the window and observing his students scurrying about as they hurried to reach their class in time or walking hand in hand with their current significant other.

Unfortunately now that was something Squall Leonhart could no longer do. Yes things have died down enough that he could spend some quality time with Rinoa without being constantly hounded but there was something else that he missed.

Squall pushed aside the comfortable chair he had grown accustomed to since the debut of this Garden and rolled up to his desk in his wheelchair. He looked on at a stack of growing papers with a frustrated glance as his workload would only increase everyday with the year now winding down to an end.

He didn't have the luxury to wallow in self-pity for what he had been reduced to in a moment of carelessness in what should have been a simple fight for him. There was no time for someone such as himself to feel like less of a man because he may never regain the use of his legs. The fact that he had been cut down before his prime and never given an opportunity to become everything he knew and wanted to be in life could not affect his dedication to his responsibilities.

He was Squall Leonhart after all, the man who wasn't supposed to care what other people thought. He was the strongest warrior and the strongest SeeD the world had ever and will ever know. No enemy, in the past or future would be able to withstand his murderous onslaught as he cleansed the planet of evil.

And yet now he needed help getting changed in the moment.

It was not that there wasn't hope he would regain everything he had lost. With Rinoa there was always hope. However whenever she wasn't around, neither was that faith. He wasn't so much paralyzed but rather his legs sustained massive injuries that current medicine could not guarantee to fix.

Squall pulled out the next file for graduation review and flipped it open. No it wasn't the file belonging to the person you were thinking. In fact neither would the next file or the one after that.

He was far too much in love with her to do that. This boyfriend would never rob his best friend in the world of her dignity, pride, and honor by showing even the slightest favoritism in her potential SeeD career. Her file, in fact all the Hs had been handed off to Trabia Garden. They had complete authority over who passed and moved on and who did not. First year students were graded on the performance numbers alone.

His cold steel-blue eyes focused on one particular paper out of a thousand that was smack dab in the middle of one of the large stacks. He could only help but wonder if he could remove just that paper and let nothing else fall away. Why? Just because.

The anxiety was quickly building to a level that he could no longer take, so drastic measures would have to be taken in order to preserve what remained of his sanity. Squall pulled out a blank sheet of paper and made a few quick strokes with a permanent marker. He pulled up to a trashcan and placed it on his desk with that same piece of paper attached to it.

This much would earn him a few hours. Upon returning to his desk he threw aside the clatter that was blanketed across the center and leaned foreword so he could rest his head down upon it. Unfortunately it seemed his alter ego had other plans in mind.

< You might as well get the paperwork over with. If you don't you won't be able to spend time with her. >

'_Heal me or shut up'_ The young man could never understand why the all powerful Guardian Force refused to provide such a simple request.

< I cannot heal you until you learn to tap into that power. You failed to reach your full potential and you fail to reach into mine. > Griever had not meant to sound as harsh as he did but this little 'child' needed to confront the truth instead of hiding behind semantics.

'_I am asking for your help, what more do you want?'_

< To try on your own. To risk making mistakes. To stop denying these feelings you have. No matter what you tell yourself young one, you feel inadequate. Accept it, move on. >

'_I am not inadequate. I can sti-'_

< You don't have to like that fact but this is how it is. You can't do as much anymore, but there is hope. But if you don't accept it you will never grow past it. >

'_You want me to admit that I am helpless now? That I need to depend on others for the most basic tasks? Is that what you want to hear?'_

< I want to hear that YOU want to hear you say that. > The voice faded out into nothingness as he finished speaking. Squall's eyes fell to a close as sleep quickly claimed him as its next victim.

* * *

Thoroughly excited about her recent promotion to a second year student, One Rinoa Heartily ran straight out of the elevator and past the secretary to Squall's office. She had made him fire the previous one who just happened to be a curvaceous redhead. Rinoa didn't know he was a man that loved woman with long dark hair only at the time. Well to be more specific, now it was only her long dark hair. 

The gruff man behind the secretary's desk grunted as she ran straight into Squall's office and slammed the door behind her. Her boyfriend must have been exhausted for him to have not been abruptly awakened at that.

She fell to a dead stop when she looked upon his desk and found a trashcan marked 'IN' sitting on it. She allowed a melodious giggle to quickly escape her while she brought a hand to her mouth to stifle any sound. Rin was surer now than she had ever been in the entire time they have spent together that she was indeed having an affect on his personality.

At least now his sense of humor was a bit more obvious.

However despite her muffled laughter, Squall did not waken. An eyebrow quickly arched as she recounted some of her past experiences with him. She certainly knew more than a few methods to wake him up. Some were more pleasant than the others.

So yes, it was Rinoa who woke up next to him every morning for the past year and helped him get ready for work. She had helped bathe him and change him and dotted over him like a loving wife would over a husband who felt nothing but shame.

No that was a lie. Squall was changing, becoming better. He had actually asked her for help. He wanted and yearned for her support. His confidence, though slowly was reappearing. In just the past week he had managed to take a few steps without the use of any support. The smile that danced across his face at the time was almost as wide and shining as the looks Squall reserved for Rinoa alone.

But what was the point to all this? Ah yes. Waking up next to Squall. No, waking up Squall.

With slow graceful steps she walked towards his desk and circled around so she could stand next to him. Memories of past methods of waking him up came to mind. Often she could startle him by placing one of his hands on some of her more sensitive body parts. Other times he would find himself shocked back to the conscious world when a torrent of water would fall down upon him.

Looking at him now, sleeping like a little baby who didn't have a care in the world, she didn't have the heart to provide him with a rude awakening. Something more gentle, more sensuous would be required.

She bent down slowly and brought her lip within centimeters to his ear before she spoke in a soft sexy yet slightly hushed voice. "Squall, Squall baby, its time to wake up."

Squall shifted around slightly beneath her but only readjusted his arm for a more comfortable rest. Rinoa continued with her attempt. This was a new method she was testing out on him and she hoped it would work. Frankly she got just as much out of it as he did.

"Come on Squall, won't you come and play with your favorite little Rinny?" she began to slowly play with one strand of his hair with her well manicured finger. His rustling continued but it was still obvious he was asleep. It was time to take things one step higher.

Her voice went from merely being sexy to undeniably lustful. She playfully licked his ear before continuing with her mischievous plot. "Squall, wake up. Your little Rinny is really horny right now."

Squall's head rapidly jerked upward and nearly knocked Rinoa down to her feet with the speed and ferocity with which he did so. Groggily he looked around and then put his forehead back down upon the table though he remained very much awake.

Rinoa knew that would work. She was very much well aware of his little fantasy including her in his office. There was no explaining the irrational wants and desire of men sometimes, but a guy wants what a guy wants.

"Are you awake now baby?" It was always confusing on deciding what pet name to give your lover. What made calling someone honey different from calling them dear? What about sweetheart? What made one person a 'darling' and another person a 'sugar'? Not only Squall, but she too wished there was a handbook for getting yourself involved into relationships.

"For a moment I though I was in heaven" Squall lifted his head just enough so he could rub his tired eyes. It didn't make sense. How could one get additional sleep and feel even more tired than before. At least he was sitting behind his desk or Rinoa would have seen that 'Little Squall' was alive and kicking.

"Aw baby, and why is that? Did you see an angel?" She said mockingly. It was a term of love and affection though a little bit too cliché for a beautiful black haired brown eyed woman with wings. Sorceress had been a term that had far too much negative stigma attached. Since no one knew Sorceress had wings, the plan was to eventually reveal Rinoa to be an Angel. Of course until then she would be his Angel with no one else to behold her.

"No, because for a second I thought there were two Rinnys." Rinoa blushed profusely at that comment. It drove her wild the way he appreciated not only her mind but her body as well. And that nickname he used for her always made her feel especially cute. Her slender white arms wrapped around themselves as she was becoming overwhelmed with her own adorableness.

Once certain parts of Squall had calmed down, Squall pushed the wheelchair back and motioned for Rinoa to take a seat upon his lap. It was moments like these that helped him recover from the monotony of work that was currently his life.

Rinoa complied with his wish and sat upon his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her head tilted slightly and rested against one of Squall's broad shoulders. This position allowed her a view of a picture of herself Squall kept on his desk, but that is not where attention went. She was hardly that self-centered. Underneath and engraved upon the frame was a phrase Squall wrote in himself.

'Do it For Her'

He hated being forced to become a paper pusher until he could regain full use of all his capacities. He missed going down to the training center and improving his skills. He even missed walking around the Garden and nodding towards the few staff members who recognized him for who he was. Rinoa knew exactly how he felt.

He did it anyways because Rinoa understood that his work and his life were important. He did it because Rinoa deserved to have the number one lifestyle in the world and every possible advantage. Frankly Squall did it because he was in love. There was no greater motivation in life.

"I passed. I will be a junior cadet next year."

"I know." Damn Trabia Garden with their experienced staff getting the reviews done faster.

Rinoa didn't dare move from that spot on his shoulder. She could smell that familiar cologne on him like this. "Squall did you..."

"I always knew you would pass. I never doubted it for a moment. You never had nor needed my help." He placed a simple kiss upon the top of her head and was devoutly rewarded with a purr.

God that made her irresistible.

They sat together like that thrilled to have each other's company and needing nothing more. However Rinoa did have other news in store for Squall. Something more important than her becoming a junior cadet next year. It was more important than the papers he would have to work through. It couldn't wait any longer.

Rinoa lifted herself off of Squall after a quick mental debate and moved away keeping her back to him. The commander immediately sensed her discomfort and felt the urge to help.

"Rinny? What's wrong?"

Unbeknownst to Squall, she bit her lip before responding. She quickly turned around on her feet and faced him with wide puppy dog eyes as her hands slowly moved down her side and rested upon her stomach. "Squall I'm..."

She didn't need to finish. The message was all to clear. Squall's eyes immediately doubled in size as shock came and left only to be replaced by unbridled joy. He moved his wheelchair to her and on his own, stood up to embrace the woman he loved so much.

"Rinny! I can't believe it. I'm so happy!" He was happy. Happy was a little strange on Squall. No matter, he would grow into even if she had to beat that emotion into him.

Rinoa had expected several different reactions but not this one. While she was hugged, many feelings ran through her mind. Well, mostly confusion. He was happy? Wait, he stood up on his own? He was hugging her like this? They hadn't been able to do that for months now and he was….

A light bulb went on in her head

"Squall, baby, I'm not pregnant. I was just going to say I'm a little hungry and ask if you wanted to join me in the cafeteria." What? To Rinoa her hunger is more important than all those other things mentioned before.

She could feel the hold he had around her release as he fell back onto his chair in utter disbelief.

"You mean you're not…" Was he disappointed or happy?

"Nope." At least now she knew he would make a good father. That brought another question to mind, what happened to his parents? Better not bring that up lest he start inquiring about her past.

"You were just…" Disappointed. He was thoroughly disappointed.

"Yep" Better stick with one word answers. It doesn't look like he could handle much more.

Squall could have done many things. He could have beaten himself over his misunderstanding. He could have cursed violently. Hell he could have even been upset at Rinoa. But to do anyone of those things would be to show he was indeed a weak person.

Instead he grinned at Rinoa and tilted his head towards the top drawer on his desk. "You'll like it. It's all I have at the moment."

The young lady sighed and shook her hair slightly, causing the loose strands to flow about even though there was no wind in the room. She approached the desk and opened the drawer and took out the treat that was left there especially for her.

She opened the velvet box and revealed the sparkling diamond ring it contained. The center stone was immaculate and had two smaller stones on each side to accompany it. It never took a girl long to figure out what this meant.

Her head snapped towards her lover and looked at him with disbelief. "Squall?"

"We are getting married. I am in love with you. You love me. I want your child. You want my child. I know your fantasies, you are my fantasy."

"huh, wha. How, HUH?" This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. Where was the romantic setting sun, or the moonlight stroll? Wasn't there a law saying marriage proposals should always have fireworks while the male proclaims their everlasting love?

"Yeah I know. It's a little strange but frankly Rinny, I'm a little strange." Ok, so he understood that much. "I can't get down on one knee and ask you the traditional way, so I figure, screw tradition."

Rinoa marched right over to him and bonked him on the head with the full force of one of her fists. While he was distracted with pain she sat down upon his lap once again but enraptured his lips with her own as she shared the passion and the fire that was too great for Rinoa to contain within herself. "Yes you idiot. I will marry you."

"I know. That's why I didn't bother asking." He gave her that grin that drove her hormones wild before returning to her a kiss he had been holding back from until just the right moment. This moment.

Squall did give her what she wanted in a marriage proposal. A memorable event, a beautiful diamond ring, and a hot fiancé that truly and deeply cared, respected, and loved her. He did deserve a reward.

When their next kiss broke she brought her lips back to his ear before whispering. "You know, I'm still horny. Maybe its time one fantasy came true."

Dreams do come true. Hyne never lets one dream about something without providing them the opportunity to achieve it. The sole catch is that there is work involved.  
Whatever it is that you conceive, that you believe, you will achieve.

Above these two lovers and masked by the bright blue sky, a shooting star quickly shot by. No one could see it because the sun was still up. There would be no record made upon it, and no wishes expressed because of it. These were special shooting stars. These signaled a dream achieved.

Here, now, for two fated children a wish that was placed upon a shooting star some time ago was finally realized.

< Humph. Better Late Than Never I suppose >

* * *

And with that i am done with this story. I would love to hear your comments quetions and reviews for this so please leave them. Wondering if there is a sequel? Well there is potential for that. I do not want to jump straight into that i get bored with the storyline. In the meantime, i have started a new ff8 fiction called '**Man's Inhumanity.'**

It is also an AU and i hope you will provide it with the same quantity and quality of reviews that i have recieved here. Thank you all once again and i guess i will see you all in the next fiction. :-) 


End file.
